Amor o Lealtad
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Marron, Bra y Pan han sido amigas por mucho tiempo ahora la vida las hará decidir entre su amistad o el amo... qué elegirán? Trunks podrá dejar de lado el amor y seguir engañándose con solo cariño? MarronXTrunks.
1. Amar o querer

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Marron y Pan caminabas por uno de los pasillos de Orange High School.

-Estoy tan feliz mañana cumplo 4 meses con Trunks y cada día me doy cuenta que es el chico perfecto-. Pan hablaba y hablaba de lo enamorada que se sentía que ni cuenta se daba de lo incomoda que su amiga se ponía, no solo en esta ocasión SIEMPRE!.-Bueno me vas a felicitad o solo vera como me derrito de amor?-. Dijo la azabache con sarcasmo.

-Sí, claro que sí, felicidades-. Deseo en un tono tenso.

-Gracias, oye te quedaras después de escuela?-.

-No, solo buscare a Bra recuerda que mi coche no funciona y dijo que me llevaría a casa-

-entonces nos vemos mañana por que Trunks me está esperando-. Pan se despidió con un beso de su amiga y corrió al estacionamiento donde el hijo de Vegeta la esperaba.

Mientras Marron veía a su amiga alegarse, a su mente vino un triste recuerdo.

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ FLASH BACK ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

3 meses atrás….

-Qué sucede Pan vine apenas me hablaste-. Decía Marron angustiada entrando a la habitación de su amiga.

-Trunks… es Trunks-. Sollozaba en su llanto.

-Que hay con trunks?-

-Él quiere a otra chica-.

-Estas segura?, no debes de estar equivocada-. Contradecía la rubia.

-No! El mismo me lo dijo… dijo que quería terminar conmigo porque ya no me ama, y yo… yo me voy a morir Marron…-. La ojo azul veía con tristeza y culpa a su amiga y tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida.

-No él no te dejara-. Dijo consolando a su amiga…..

-No te entiendo, ayer dijiste que me querías y ahora vienes a decirme que me aleje de ti, a que rayos está jugando Marron-. Exclamaba molesto el peli lila.

-Me equivoque, yo.. yo no siento nada por ti, y no tiene caso que dejes a Pan una chica que en verdad te quiere, no como yo que solo pensaba jugar contigo-. mintió la joven mientras aguantaba el aire y controlaba cada uno de sus músculos no quería dejar salir ni una lagrima.

El peli lila respiro profundo y en repetidas ocasión ya que el llanto también quería hacerse presente en él.

-Tienes razón Pan me quiere y ella si vale la pena, en cambio tú no tienes escrúpulos-. El mayor de los Briefs subió a su auto desapareció en segundos. Mientras ella rompía en llanto. –Adiós para siempre Trunks.. Adiós-.

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤FIN DE FLASH BACK ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

-Despierta!-. Bra pasaba sus manos frente a la cara de la rubia quien parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

-Eh?... ah Bra-. Dijo cuándo pudo salir de sus pensamientos.-Donde estabas eh?-.

-Yo?... bueno.. bueno yo… estaba buscando a Pan-. Respondió muy nerviosa.

-No mientas Pan estaba conmigo y ya hasta se fue-. Marron la veía dudosa y sola la ponía más nerviosa.

-Ya tienes tu vestido para el baile-. Pregunto con astucia ya que logro cambiar el tema.

-No aun no y tú?-.

-Tampoco así que antes de ir a casa pasemos al centro comercial que el baile es este viernes que dices?-.

-Pues vamos-. Contesto sin muchos ánimos.

-..***-.-.,***-.,*-..***-.-.,***-.,*-..***-.-.,***-.,*-..***-.-.,***-.,*

-Otra vez tarde Gohan?-. Reclamaba molesta su esposa al verlo entrar.

-Deja los dramas quieres-. Pidió sin ponerle mucha atención y aflojando su corbata.

-Drama? Drama el que te voy hacer el día que descubra quien es la zorra con la que te quedas hasta tarde-. gruño con rabia.

-Y porque no te evitas la molestia y me das el divorcio?-.

-Eso te gustaría no? Pues olvídalo tú y yo nos casamos para SIEMPRE y así era-.

La pareja siguió discutiendo y la joven que se encontraba en la planta alta lloraba mientras escuchaba toda la discusión la misma discusión de hace años.

-..-.,***-.,****-,.,***-..-.,***-.,****-,.,***-..-.,***-.,****-,.,***-..-.,***-.,****-,.,***

-Y ya pensaste en que le darás a Pan mañana?-. Preguntaba Goten a su amigo.

-Supongo que flores y chocolates no?-.

-Vaya pero que animado estas.. uffff se ve que estas que mueres de amor-.

-Deja de molestar quieres-. Pedía fastidiado.

-Escucha Pan es mi sobrina y la amo, tu eres mi amigo y también te aprecio y quiero que los dos sean felices y no tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta que eso no sucederá mientras estén juntos-.

-Estás loco yo quiero a Pan-.

-Si la quieres, pero no la amas-.

-"pero aprenderé hacerlo… lo haré"-pensó el peli lila.

 **Qué tal? Espero les guste sé que aún no termino la historia anterior pero tranquilos no la abandonare quise avanzar porque el lunes ya regreso al colegio** **pero prometo no abandonarlos** **✋ .. solo les pido que sean comprensivos con las actualizaciones. Gracias! :***


	2. le debes lealtad

**Maron(guest)-** espero ir mejorando es que (te diré unpoco de mi vida hahaha) solo la primaria estudie en México (Y ya estoy en universidad haha) mi familia es mexicana y obviamente hablo español a la perfección (bueno eso digo yo haha) y mi dramática no es muy buena ni en ingles tampoco ahahha, pero espero hacerlo mejor :D gracias poor leer.

 **Sayagirl-** Tranquila ya en el próximo capítulo sabrás TODO! De su relación bueno casi todo pero un poco mas sí, gracias por leer!.

 **sakura 86 y kabaguzjones-** Lamento la tardanza, pero todo el fin estuve cm loca por la entrada a clases el lunes pero ya aquí está un nuevo capítulo :D

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Ya me entereeee! Veia a su amiga pícaramente.**

 **-De que hablas Bra?-. Marron no entendía su actitud** **.**

 **-No te hagas, que el capital del equipo de Futbol te invito al baile ayer-. Dijo y la empujo un poco para hacerla ruborizar.**

 **-Para empezar su nombre es Alan y solo es mi amigo-.**

 **-Hay aja, y yo soy peli roja natural pero me tiño de azul-. Dijo con ironía.**

 **-Enserio Bra, yo…-Marron decidió callarse.**

 **-Tú sigues queriendo a mi hermano verdad?-. Su amiga solo desvió la mirada no tenía el valor de aceptarlo ni de negarlo.-Entonces porque no están juntos?-.**

 **-Yo no podría, entiende Pan en mi amiga y también tuya no sé cómo se te ocurre sugerir eso-.**

 **-Claro que Pan es mi amiga la quiero y por eso pienso que ella se merece algo mejor que un chico que solo piensa en otra-.**

 **-Pues yo no creo que piense tanto en otra-. Dicho eso Bra volteo a donde su amiga miraba y pudo entender su expresión, Pan acababa de llegar y Trunks la recibía con flores, globos y un enorme peluche, celebrando su aniversario frente a toda la escuela.**

 **-Yo me voy que tengo clase-. Bra quería detenerla pero sabía que para ella era muy incómodo estar cerca de su hermano y Pan.**

 **-Marron!-. Llamaba un apuesto chico que corría despavorido queriendo alcanzar a la joven.**

 **-Alan, perdón no te había escuchado-. (Alan era alto, pelo negro, piel blanca y grandes ojos miel).**

 **-Pero miren entonces Lo que escuche es cierto!-. Pan se acercó a Marron y Alan y la rubia solo volteaba a ver a Bra en busca de una explicación pero ella parecía estar igual de confundida. .Díganme ya son novios?-. la pregunta de Pan hizo que Trunks tragara grueso (Celos?).**

 **-No, nosotros solo somos amigos -. Contesto Marron disimulando lo tensa que estaba.**

 **-Que lastima, ustedes hacen muy linda pareja, verdad Trunks?-. Pregunto mientras abrazaba a su novio quien lucho para poder contestarle.**

 **-Sí, claro-. Mientras a él le dolió decir eso a Marron le dolió mas escucharlo. Bra si podía notar la tensión del momento así que logro interferir.**

 **-Bueno, ya hay que irnos a clase no? Pan vámonos ya te platique que Marron y yo fuimos de compras ayer-.**

 **-Enserio y compraron su vestido para el baile?-. Las dos chica empezaron a alejarse y Trunks hizo lo mismo no antes de darle una dura mirada a Marron y otra con algo más de coraje a Alan.**

 **-Bueno yo solo quería preguntarte de qué color será tu vestido, quiero que mi traje vaya bien con él-.**

 **-Que dulce eres, mi vestido será dorado-.**

 **-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8-. Después de esto Alan beso su mejilla tan repentinamente que cuando pudo reaccionar él ya se había ido.**

 **Marron entro a su primera clase que era Matemáticas y si no fuera por el chico que se sentaba atrás de ella que siempre la hacía reír seguramente sería la peor hora de día.**

 **-Oye Marron es cierto que iras al baile con Alan? Eehehe!-. Dijo burlón.**

 **-No molestes solo somos amigos-.** **-Y tú con quien iras Goten?-.**

 **-Acabo de pedírselo a pares y dijo que si-. Contaba orgulloso.**

 **-Que bien ella es muy agradable-.**

 **-Oye Marron y con quien ira Bra? Digo porque toda la escuela dice que ella ha rechazado a medio mundo porque le gustan… las chicas-. Esto último lo dijo muy despacio para que solo ella escuchara.**

 **-Goten eso solo lo dices tú! Tu y yo sabemos muy bien como es Bra ella siempre ha sido algo.. bueno algo-fue interrumpida.**

 **-Algo sangrona!-.**

 **-Claro que no! es solo que ella es muy linda y lo chicos de la escuela le parecen poca cosa. La entrada del profesor termino con la plática.**

 **-.-***-..-***-.-***-..-***-.-***-..-***-.-***-..-***-.-***-..-***-.-***-..-*****

 **-Bra ya nos vamos?-.**

 **-Hay Marron se me había olvidado por completo que te llevaría a tu casa, tengo que quedarme después de escuela, estoy a punto de reprobar la clase de Gohan-.**

 **-Que mal y que raro solo tú puedes reprobar una clase tan fácil, en realidad solo tú puedes reprobar siendo hija de Bulma Briefs!-.**

 **-Bueno herede su belleza, no se puede todo en la vida-. Contesto con una tierna sonrisa.-Pero no te preocupes ya le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Trunks y él te llevara-. Decía viendo su celular.**

 **-Bromeas verdad?-. Dijo Marron con los ojos estrechos de la impresión.**

 **-Tranquila Pan ira con ustedes, además tus papas están de viaje y tu auto aun no funciona, es tu única opción-. Bra toma del brazo a su amiga y la llevo casi a rastras al estacionamiento donde Trunks esperaba.**

 **-Bueno vámonos!-.**

 **-Oye Trunks y Pan?-. Pregunto Bra después de que su amiga le diera un pellizco.**

 **-Ella había quedado con su mamá, creo que irían por su vestido para el baile-. Trunks subió a su auto y Marron y Bra se jaloneaban a fuera.**

 **-Súbete!-.**

 **-No, prefiero irme caminado-.**

 **-Marron llegarías hasta mañana, déjate de berrinches y súbete!-. Ordeno empujando a la rubia con tal fuerza que la hizo topar con la puerta de auto, así ya no le quedó más que subir. Todo era silencio entre ella y Trunks y pensó que así sería todo el viaje. Pero se equivocó.**

 **-Entonces iras con Alan al baile?-. Trunks rompía el incómodo silencio para empezar una incomodísima plática.**

 **-Él y yo solo somos amigo y ….- no pudo terminar**

 **-No tienes que darme explicaciones, la verdad solo pregunte por curiosidad a mí me va y me viene que hagas o dejes de hacer -. En ese momento estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de la chica quien salió del el aporreando la puerta.**

 **-Espera no quise decir eso, es solo que-. Trunks había salido disparado de su coche para alcanzar a tomarla del brazo antes de que entrara a la casa.**

 **-No te preocupes tienes razón porque tendrías que importarte lo que yo haga.- Contesto con indiferencia tratando de liberarse del agarre.**

 **-Sabes perfectamente que no es así, que me importas y mucho-. Confeso ahora tomándola de la cintura.**

 **-Pues deja de hacerlo y mejor preocúpate por tu novia-. Marron lo empujo y una vez libre se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa pero el jaló de su brazo y la hizo voltear de nuevo pero esta vez presionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus corazones latían como uno solo y sus labios podían tocarse con cualquier movimiento…**

 **-Marron?-. ¿?**

 **Ellos se separaron con rapidez, y Marron casi pierde el equilibro al darse cuenta de quien los había sorprendido.**

 **-Mamá?-.**

 **-Que sucede aquí?-. Pregunto18 cruzada de brazos.**

 **-Bu.. bue.. bueno. Yo..-. Del susto Trunks empezó a tartamudear.**

 **-Trunks me trajo porque recuerdas que mi coche no funciona? Pero ya se va-. Compuso su excusa y después le dio un codazo a Trunks para que ya se fuera.**

 **-Ah asi, ya me voy, con permiso señora-.**

 **Marron entro a la casa seguida de su mamá quien aún la miraba con desconfianza.**

 **-No sabía que llegarían hoy-.**

 **-Que está pasando entre tú y Trunks?-. 18 ignoro por completo el comentario de su hija.**

 **-Nada mamá ya te dije mi auto no funciona y el me trajo a casa-.**

 **-Marron si no hubiera salido ustedes se abrían besado.-Te gusta Trunks? No me digas que están engañando a Pan-.**

 **-No! Claro que no mamá, sabes que Pan es mi amiga y jamás le haría lago así-.**

 **-Me alegra oírte hablar así, porque tú y Pan han sido amigas de toda la vida y le debes lealtad-. 18 dio un beso en la frente a su hija-Ahora ven vamos que tu padre nos espera para cenar-.**

 **-Si mamá ya te alcanzo-. 18 se retiró y Marron se perdió viendo una foto que adornaba su sala, era de Pan, Bra y ella a los 8 años en una de sus tantas pijamadas.**

 **-Lealtad o Amor?...- susurro aun observando la imagen.**

 ************** Nos leemos pronto** ******


	3. Ahora que hago?

Siento el suspenso pero he estado teniendo problemas con la pagina :( espero se solucione pronto.. Gracias por el tiempo.

Aahh & gracias a **\- kabaguzjones, sakura 86, celestia carito y Maron** por sus Reviews y paciencia. :D espero les guste el capítulo.

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-A dónde vas?-. Preguntaba Videl con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-Me toco vigilar en el baile de la preparatoria-. Contesto con indiferencia.**

 **-Seguro o vas a ir a ver a tu amante?-.**

 **-Ya te dije a donde voy, si me quieres creer que bueno y si no también-.**

 **-Me tienes harta!-. Reclamaba con frustración.**

 **-Entonces divorciémonos-. Decía suplicante-Por favor Videl, ambos tenemos derecho de ser felices-.**

 **-Jamás te dejare estar con otra Gohan, deja de perder tu tiempo-. Decía con altanería dándole la espalda a su esposo.**

 **-Piénsalo… así tú también podrías estar con Tu amante libremente-. Al escucharlo la azabache se paralizo. –"acaso él?... no es imposible"-. Pensaba la hija de Mr . Satan. Estaba a punto de empezar a alegar de nuevo con Gohan pero Pan bajaba las escaleras y ambos decidieron dar tregua.**

 **-Te vez hermosa Pan-. Alago su madre.**

 **-Gracias, mamá-.**

 **-Quieres que te lleve?.-Pregunto su padre.**

 **-No papá, Trunks ya está afuera -.**

 **-Perfecto entonces nos vemos haya-.**

 ****-.,-,***-.-,**-.**-.,-,***-.-,**-.***-.,-,***-.-,**-.***-.,-,***-.-,**-.***

 **-Ya vieron quien llego?-. Decía muy entusiasmada Pan.**

 **Haciendo que Trunks y Bra voltearan en seguida para ver a Marron con un hermoso vestido dorado su pelo tenia ligeras ondas. Todo estaba bien hasta que Trunks vio la imagen completa y esta incluía a Alan entrando del brazo con ella.**

 **-Creo que se ve muy bien juntos no creen?-. Pan sonriente.**

 **-Sí, la verdad se ven muy bien-. Contesto Bra. Las dos chicas dejaron de ver a la pareja y voltearon a ver a Trunks pues él no había contestado.**

 **-Trunks? Tu que dices?-. Pregunto su novia.**

 **-Bueno…. No lo sé Qué más da, para mí no hay pareja más linda que tú y yo-. Trunks beso a Pan y se sintió mal. -"la eh besado por celos? Tengo que cálmame Pan no se merece que la utilice"-. Se reprochaba así mismo.**

 **-No entiendo, porque me quisiste salir del baile Alan?-. Preguntaba Marron confundida.**

 **-Porque quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo tomando sus manos.-Marron tal vez esto te parezca precipitado, pero mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros-. Marron no tenía que escuchar más sabía exactamente lo que Alan estaba a punto de proponerle.**

 **-Oye Goten no has visto a Trunks?-. Pregunto Pan a su tío.**

 **-No, no lo he visto-. Contesto viendo a todos lados.**

 **-Oye Pan y Bra? Las votaciones para Rey y Reyna del baile están a punto de empezar-. Decía Pares.**

 **-No lo sé, tampoco la eh visto, tal vez estén juntos ella y Trunks iré a buscarlos a fuera.-**

 **-Yo? No puedo responderte eso ahora, podría pensarlo-. Pidió la ojo azul aun con sus manos entre las de él.**

 **-Yo sería capaz de esperarte toda la vida-. Alan tomo el rostro de Marron entre sus manos y con delicadeza empezó a acercarse a ella.**

 **-LAMENTO! Interrumpirlos! Estoy buscando a mi hermana no la han visto?-. Trunks había aparecido de la nada evitando que algo se concluyera entre Marron y Alan quienes se separaron nerviosos.**

 **-No la hemos visto, entremos Marron -. Contesto Alan y después tomo la mando de Marron.**

 **-Entra tu sí yo iré a buscar a Bra creo saber dónde está, no quiero que se pierda la oportunidad de concursar para Reyna-. Alan asintió no muy satisfecho pero dejo que Marron buscara a su amiga.**

 **-Lo bueno es que solo son amigos no?, porque eso fue lo que me dijiste el otro día, aah claro se me olvidaba que así como hoy dices una cosa mañana hace otra, como cuando dijiste que me querías y al día siguiente exigías que te dejara en paz, te acuerdas?-. Trunks estaba molesto y aunque trataba de ocultarlo su voz era grabe y fuerte.**

 **-Tú no entiendes nada-.**

 **-Explícame Marron, porque siempre mientes?-.**

 **-Yo nunca te eh mentido, cuando te dije que Alan era mi amigo es verdad el solo es mi amigo-.**

 **-Y cuando dijiste que me querías? Eso también era verdad?-.**

 **Marron desvió su mirada y susurro –Sí, también es verdad-. Él se acercó algo brusco y la tomo de los hombros apretándola un poco. –Entonces porque jugaste conmigo?-.**

 **-Trunks, ese día vi a Pan estaba destrozada y ella es mi amiga yo no podía hacerle eso, por eso te dije todo eso. Te juro que no fue porque no te quisiera-.**

 **-Entonces fue por eso?...-. dijo más calmado.**

 **-Si- volvió a susurrar ella. Él justo su frente con la de ella y seguía acariciando su mejilla.**

 **-Marron entiendo que te duela lo que Pan sentirá pero tienes que estar consciente de que tu felicidad debe de estar primero que nada, y mi felicidad está a tu lado y sé que la tuya está conmigo-. Dicho esto él la beso, fue un beso lento y dulce… pero muy corto!.**

 **-No!, claro que no mi felicidad no puede estar primero que la de mi amiga-. Dijo y lo alejo.**

 **-Pero Marron?...- Trunks no pudo continuar.**

 **-Trunks?... aah aquí estas. Bra no está con ustedes?-. Pan llego a interrumpir y una vez más no noto la tensión del momento.**

 **-No Pan no eh visto a Bra-. Decía algo fastidiado.**

 **-Qué te pasa estas molesto? Mejor vamos a buscar a Bra el Reinado está a punto de comenzar y quiero que concursemos-. La nieta de Goku envolvió su brazo en de él.**

 **-Yo iré a buscarla ustedes entren e inscríbanse-. Dijo Marron.**

 **-Tú y Alan no participaran?-.**

 **-No lo creo, ahora iré por Bra nos vemos adentro-. Marron caminaba en busca de su amiga y ya había dado tantas vueltas y no había podido dar con ella además que no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Trunks. "Soy una maldita como pude besar al novio de mi amiga"-. Gruñía para sí misma. Marron se sentía muy mal no es que nuca hubiera besado a Trunks de echo su primer beso había sido con él cuando eran niños y tal vez un par de veces más cuando tenían 14, pero ahora él era el novio de su amiga, su amiga de toda la vida y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. La chica seguía caminado sin rumbo y algo cabizbaja de repente un ruido la hizo detenerse.**

 **-Que fue eso? Estoy segura que viene de ese salón-. Marron se acercó con cuidado y pego un poco su oreja para intentar escuchar que sucedía pero no pude escuchar algo en concretó solo eran ruidos así que decidió abrir la puerta y lo que vio la dejo fría tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar gritar. Y no era para menos pues Marorn había sorprendido a Bra comiéndose a besos con… con… con Gohan!. Marron cerró la puerta haciendo todo lo posible porque no se percataran de su presencia una vez fuera soltó el aire que había estado deteniendo desde que presencio aquella escena.**

 **-No puede ser! No puede ser! Porque yo? Porque tenía que ser yo? Porque a mí?! Hay Marron porque tenías que escuchar ese ruido no podías solo ignorarlo-. La chica se lamentaba y se reprochaba una y otra vez.**

 **-Ahora que hare? Se lo diré a Pan? Cubriré a Bra? O simplemente hago como si no vi nada?-. seguía cuestionándose sin encontrar la respuesta.**

 **CONTINUARA!... :D**


	4. Las buenas amigas no hacen eso

**Gracias por sus reviews & paciencia! :D **

**Mary92**

 **celestia carito**

 **kabaguzjones**

 **Maron**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Un fuerte aplauso para el Rey y Reina del baile!.- justo cuando coronaban a Pan y a Alan como Rey y Reina del baila Marron entraba parecía salida de una película de terror por la expresión de su rostro.**

 **-** **Donde has estado? Y Bra?-. Preguntaba Goten.**

 **-Eh? Bra?... bueno ella-. Una femenina voz la interrumpió o más bien la salvo.**

 **-Hola chicos! Quien gano?-. Dijo Bra quien entraba con tal cinismo que Marron la veía tratando de ocultar su coraje.**

 **-Pan y Alan, vamos con ellos-. Goten y Bra se alejaron y Marron se disponía a reclamarle a Bra pero Alan la detuvo.**

 **-Porque tardaste tanto?-.**

 **-Lo siento-. Contesto la rubia dándole una mirada fulminante a la peli azul a quien no le fue indiferente pues pudo notarla aun a distancia.**

 **-No importa, vamos a bailar-. Dijo guiándola hasta la pista.**

 **..-**-.***-.. **-.***-..**-.***-..**-.***-..**-.***-..**-.***-..**-.***-..**

 **Marron veía a Goten y a Pares marcharse y ella y Alan se disponían hacer lo mismo.**

 **-Qué te pasa? Porque me has estado viendo así toda la noche?-. Bra pregunto a su amiga quien la veía de brazos cruzados.**

 **-Bra nos vamos?-. Pregunto Pan quien llegaba al estacionamiento del brazo de Trunks.-Si te quedaras en mi casa verdad?-.**

 **-Sí clar….- Fue interrumpida.**

 **-NO! Bra se quedara conmigo-. Salto Marron no iba a permitir que se fuera con Pan y que durmiera en la misma casa que Gohan.**

 **-Pero…- Bra iba a reusarse pero su amiga le dio un fuerte piñizco. –aaaaah sí tengo un pendiente importantísimo con Marron pero nos vemos mañana-. Pan las veía algo desentendida pero ya era tarde así que no alego más y ella y Trunks se retiraron.**

 **-.**-.-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨*-**¨***

 **-Bra?-.**

 **-Buenas noches 18-.**

 **-Pero que haces sola en la sala?-. Pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras.**

 **-Estoy esperando a Marron ella está despidiendo a Alan-.**

 **-Ya veo, supongo que dormirás aquí verdad-. La chica asintió. – Porque no subes a la habitación de Marron y te pones cómoda llamare a Bulma para decirle que llegaste con bien-. Bra subió las escaleras y minutos después Marron entro vio a su madre hablando por teléfono y se pasó de largo pues tenía un tema mucho mas urgente.**

 **-Oye Marron me prestas esta bata?-. Marron entro a su habitación asegurándose de cerrar con candado la puerta.**

 **-Entonces, me la prestas o no?-. Bra le dio un gesto de interrogación a su amiga quien solo la observaba.**

 **-Bra lo sé todo, te vi-. Dijo sin ningún tapujo.**

 **-De que hablas? Donde me viste?-. Bra siguió esculcando los cajones, Pues no entendía de qué hablaba su amiga. Y después de escuchar un poco más se quedó inmóvil.**

 **-Te vi besando a Gohan-. Marron fue cuidadosa, no quería que su madre fuera a escucharlas.**

 **-Marron no me juzgues por favor-. Pidió acercándose a ella.**

 **-Qué no te juzgue?! Bra es el padre de tu amiga y es tu profesor y…-. Fue interrumpida.**

 **-Marron, lo amo-. Su declaración fue tan inesperada, hizo que Marron tardara en asimilarlo.**

 **-Escúchame, creo que estas confundida.-Marron se acercó a la peli azul y tomo su mano para después decir.- amiga Gohan se está aprovechando de ti-. Bra la miro con enojo y se alejó con rapidez.**

 **-Claro que no, Gohan me ama tanto como yo a él-.**

 **-Gohan podría ser tu padre!-.**

 **-Pero no lo es!-.**

 **-Bar estás consiente de que Gohan después de besarte en la escuela llega a su casa y duerme con su esposa todas las noches-.**

 **Bra dio un gran suspiro y se sentó a lado de su amiga.**

 **-Gohan y Videl no están bien ella lo engaña, y es una estúpida quien podría engañar a un hombre como Gohan él es tan perfecto… pero bueno ellos ya no duermen juntos desde hace mucho y … y Gohan se va a divorciar-.**

 **-Bra sabes que Pan va a odiarte cuando lo sepa? y como amiga de ambas estoy en la peor posición-.**

 **-Adoro a Pan y no quisiera lastimarla… pero lo que siento por Gohan es demasiado fuerte tanto que no temo enfrentarme a nada ni siquiera a mis padres… por favor Marorn no se lo digas a nadie, aun no-. "en verdad lo ama, no hay más que sinceridad en sus ojos" fue lo que Marron pensó mientras veía a su amiga.**

 **-Está bien, solo espero que todo salga bien-. Bra se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con euforia. –solo una última cosa, tú y Gohan.. mm bueno ustedes han-.**

 **-No! Gohan nuca me ha tocado él es tan correcto que no quiere hacer nada hasta que esté completamente libre y mira que yo eh tratado de…-. Marron la interrumpió.**

 **-No me des detalles, ya con lo que sé dudó que pueda dormir-. Bra solo sonrió tenía razón ya su amiga hacia mucho con no delatarla.**

 **Marron no podía dormir y los abrazos y ronquidos de Bra no le eran de mucha ayuda. Decidió levantarse de la cama era inútil seguir ahí, camino hacia su balcón y creyó ver una ilusión, Trunks? Que hacia Trunks afuera de su casa a esta hora? .**

 **-Qué haces aquí? Son las 3 de la mañana-. Preguntaba al salir de su casa y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un inesperado beso.**

 **-por favor vete-. Pidió ella apenas recupero el aire.**

 **-En verdad eso quieres? Mírame a los ojos y dime que me vaya y te juro que lo hare-. Marron en verdad quería poder decirle que se fuera pero le fue imposible.**

 **-No Trunks no te vayas-. Dijo aferrándose a su pecho.**

 **-Quiero estar contigo Marron, y ya lo decidí romperé mi relación con Pan lo antes posible-.**

 **-Peroo….-**

 **-Tranquila tampoco es como si fuéramos a exhibirnos al día siguiente de que rompa con Pan, seremos cuidadosos tampoco quiero lastimarla, esta vez nada se interpondrá y vamos a estar justos-.**

 **-Eso espero-. Marron y Trunks permanecieron unos minutos más charlando.**

 **-Ya me voy no quiero causarte problemas con tus papás-. Trunks dejo un beso en la mejilla de Marron y luego se marchó.**

 **La chica subió a su habitación y ahí se encontró con su amiga quien seguía durmiendo.**

 **"Después de todo quien soy yo para juzgarte"-Pensó Marron viendo a su amiga. Después dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el timbre de su celular y quedo perpleja al leer el mensaje.**

 **"las buenas amigas no hacen eso…. Quien será peor tu o Trunks?... dejemos que Pan lo decida".**

 **Maron dejó caer su celular al suelo y se sentó sobre la cama completamente en shock… Quien pudo haberlo visto?...**


	5. Bra o Pan a quien eliges?

**celestia carito:** que bueno que te guste gracias por el review.

 **sakura 86:** aquí esta nuevo capítulo espero te guste gracias por la paciencia.

 **Maron:** me alegra que aún me sigas! Gracias por tus reviews:)

 **Sayagirl:** no te preocupes se lo que es que la escuela te consuma! Ahha y si todo está algo feo para Pan pero no solo ella la pasara mal ya verás ;)

 **kabaguzjones:** lamento el suspenso gracias por esperar y por tu review.

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥

 **-Donde has estado? Trate de contrataste todo el fin de semana, después de que me quede en tu casa no volví a saber nada de ti-. Reprochaba la hija de Vegeta.**

 **-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer-. Contesto nerviosa sin dejar de mirar su celular.**

 **-Estas bien Marron?-.**

 **-Sí… oye Bra tu… tú has recibido algún mensaje raro?-.**

 **-Mmmm.. No! Porque?-.**

 **-Por nada, nos vemos en clase tengo que ir a mi casillero-.**

 **Marron caminaba tan angustiada desde que recibió aquel mensaje a donde quiera que iba se sentía vigilada.**

 **"Soy una paranoica, todo debió de ser una broma de muy mal gusto! Si alguien supiera algo el fin de semana no hubiera sido tan tranquilo… tengo que relajarme"-. Pensó dando un suspiro y abriendo su casillero lo que encontró fue bastante aterrador.**

 **-Qué es esto?-. Al abrir la puertilla la chica se encontró con una foto de ella y Trunks besándose la noche del baile. De inmediato Marron la arranco y la presiono en su mano y con gran nerviosismo volteo a todos lados… Nadie la observaba.**

 **-Bueno días! Donde estuviste todo el fin?-. Pan saludaba y Marron trago grueso pues aún estaba algo aturdida con la sorpresita.**

 **-Lo sé, tenía cosas que hacer con mi mamá-. Marron trato de contener su acelerada respiración y arrugó más la imagen mientras trataba de ocultarla.**

 **-Que tienes ahí?-. Pregunto Pan al ver que su amiga escondía algo.**

 **-Eh?.. nada-.**

 **-Nada? Entonces porque te pones tan nerviosa?... AH ya se Alan te envió una carta verdad?-. Dijo con picardía.**

 **-SI! Si es una carta de Alan, pero luego te la enseño tengo que irme nos vemos en clase.**

 **-Nos vemos en clase? Marron soy un año menor que tu no tenemos ni una clase juntas-.**

 **-Ah si! Verdad, bueno nos vemos luego-.**

 **-Nos vemos en el receso!-. Grito la azabache viendo a su amiga alejarse.**

 **.-.**:- .-.**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:- .**:-**-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**** ****-.-****

 **-No me hablaste en toda la clase, te pasa algo?-. Pregunto Goten angustiado.**

 **-Nada tonterías mías-. Contesto Marron bastante distraída.-Sabes donde esta Trunks?-.**

 **-Creo que en el gimnasio, tiene práctica. Porque? -.**

 **-Tengo que decirle algo-. Marron se alejó sin decir más y Goten pensó "que rara, espero que este bien".**

 **-Qué pasa?-.**

 **-Algo está mal Trunks-.**

 **-De que hablas-. Marron le entrego su celular para que leyera el mensaje.**

 **-Quien te envío esto?-.**

 **-Si lo supiera no estaría tan preocupada, marca como privado no puedo ver el número-.**

 **-Tranquila debe de ser algún idiota molestando-.**

 **-Tú crees?-. Marron dijo con ironía mostrándole la foto que ya estaba bastante arrugada pero que se podía apreciar muy bien los protagonistas del beso.-Estaba en mi casillero, alguien nos vio-.**

 **-No puede ser pero quién?-. Trunks se encontrara consternado.**

 **-Eso no lo sé, pero va a complicar las cosas me amenazó con decírselo a Pan-.**

 **-Entonces hay que adelantarnos-.**

 **-QUE?-.**

 **-Prefieres que Pan se entera de la peor manera? Se lo diré hoy-. Dijo el peli lila.**

 **El celular de Marron timbro y ella lo checo con temor.**

 **"Quieres conservar la amistad de Pan?... Dile lo de Bra y Gohan. Se llama lealtad Marron pero a quien se la darás? A Pan o a Bra?. Tienes hasta mañana para elegir".**

 **-Que dice el mensaje Marron? Es otra amenaza?-. Trunks cuestionaba impaciente ella no decía nada.**

 **-Si tienes que hacerlo hoy mismo-. Dijo con seriedad.**

 **-Lo hare te lo prometo-.**

 **-Tengo que hablar con Bra-. Marron salió del gimnasio estaba totalmente confundida y angustiada, ahora que iba hacer? "Por lo pronto tengo que hablar con Bra"-. Pensó.**

 **Marron caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo hasta q** **ue choco con alguien.**

 **-Marron!?-. Bra.**

 **-Bra!-. Marron-**

 **-Tengo que hablar contigo-. Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto la rubia al ver a Bra sumamente preocupada.**

 **-Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en la mañana? Lo de los mensajes extraños?-.**

 **-Sí, por?-.**

 **-Mira-. La peli azul mostro su móvil. "Él 33 y tú 18, vaya Bra sí que te gustan grandecitos y prohibidos, que tal besa el profesor Son? Que tal besa el papá de tu amiga?".**

 **Marron también mosto a Bra sus mensajes.**

 **-Pero quien puede estar haciendo esto?-. Exclamaba la peli azul.**

 **-No lo sé, pero es terrible-.**

 **-Y qué harás? Me echaras de cabeza?-. Pregunto impaciente a la respuesta.**

 **-Claro que no, Trunks terminara con Pan hoy, supongo que es todo lo que podemos hacer-.**

 **-Tengo miedo Marron-. Confeso Bra y su amiga tomo su mano y dijo. –Solo espero que esto no empeore-.**

 **:_:****-.-*****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-****-.-**** ****-.-****

 **Les gusto? No olviden dejar sus reviews porque no puedo ver las visitas y no sé si les gusto para actualizar! Gracias por el tiempo!.**


	6. El chantaje

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-El aprecio y cariño hacia ti nunca acabara… pero el amor que sentía por lo nuestro ha llegado a su final-. Pan rompía el agarre de sus manos con las de él.**

 **-No puedes hacer esto! Porque? Que está mal conmigo? Es porque nunca hemos estado juntos? Pensé que no tenías prisa alguna-. Esta vez la nieta de Goku liberaba su llanto.**

 **-Claro que no!-. Trunks intento acortar distancia entre ella y él, la tomo de los hombros y dijo- Nuestra historia llego a su fin, no fue tu culpa ni la mía… simplemente el amor se terminó dejemos de buscar culpables-. Trunks limpio un par de lágrimas del rostro de Pan.**

 **-Sé que volverás y te estaré esperando-.**

 **-No lo hagas-. Pidió Trunks.**

 **-Lo hare porque sé que YO soy la mujer de tu vida! Ahora estas confundido pero después te darás cuentas de tu error-.**

 **-No Pan, No quiero engañarte ni darte falsas esperanzas-. Trunks tomo de su mentón obligándola a que lo viera.-Ya no te amo-.**

 **-PORQUE!?-. Pan lo empujo con fuerza.-Me has estado engañando? hay alguien más?-. Alego furiosa a lo que el peli lila solo bajo la mirada.**

 **-Pero que imbécil soy, OBVIO! Que hay alguien más pero está bien, veamos cuanto te dura el gusto por esa gata.- La morena concluyo y sin más entro a su casa dejando a Trunks completamente frustrado. "así no debió ser"- pensaba el hijo de Vegeta.**

 **-.**-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.****-.*****-** ***-.*****-**

 **Marron estaba en su habitación, veía fotos de ella y sus amigas de pequeñas eran tan unidas. Bra la linda y delicada, Pan la valiente y fuerte y ella la protectora y dulce Marron.**

 **-Jamás pensé que la vida me pusiera a elegir entre tu amistad o el amor-. Decía observando una foto en especial, una de ella y Pan juntas. – y mucho menos imagine cual sería mi elección-.**

 **-Señorita Marron, la buscan-. Aviso la mucama.**

 **Marron trato de incorporarse, limpiar un poco su rostro y arreglar su voz para después bajar.**

 **-Alan? Que haces aquí?-. Pregunto la hija de Krilin sorprendida.**

 **-Yo me atreví a venir porque… bueno jamás recibí una respuesta de tu parte-. Alan estaba realmente nervioso y Marron se sintió peor él era un buen chico y ella definitivamente no podría corresponderle.**

 ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.****-.*****-*-.*****-** ***-.*****-**

 **-Que voy hacer mamá? Yo lo amo-. Pan lloraba sobre el regazo de su madre.**

 **-Ya verás que él volverá a buscarte una vez que se canse de esa golfa y se dé cuenta del enorme error que ha cometido-. Consolaba su madre.**

 **-Lo sé, yo estoy segura de eso-. Dijo Pan limpiando sus lágrimas. Madre e hija se separaron al escuchar la llegada de Gohan.**

 **-Ya llego papá-.**

 **-Tarde! Otra vez-. Gruño Videl.**

 **-Las cosas siguen mal entre ustedes?-.**

 **-Tranquila eso también se arreglara pronto-. Videl salió de la habitación dejando a su hija sola.**

 **-Me quieres decir ahora porque llegaste tarde!?-. Reprocho la hija de Mr. Satán.**

 **-Porque no me dejas en paz Videl? Acaso yo te digo algo cuando tú te vas a tus "clases de costura"… que por cierto nunca eh visto una aguja ni hilo en esta casa! Y mucho menos te eh visto coser algo-. Gohan subía las escaleras dejando a su esposa furiosa viéndolo alejarse.**

 ****-.****-.*****-** ***-.*****-** ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****

 **-Que haces aquí?-. Marron reía un poco pues Trunks estaba afuera de su casa y vestía pijama.**

 **-Sé que es tarde y como puedes ver no podía dormir así que viene a verte-. Conto divertido.**

 **-Y otra vez a las 3 de la mañana!-.**

 **-Prometo que me iré temprano, mañana tenemos escuela-. Trunks extendió su mano y Marron la tomo sin pensar.**

 **La pareja caminaba por el vecindario, era lindo y solitario además las estrellas daban un toque muy romántico.**

 **-Ya hable con Pan-.**

 **-Enserio? Como esta?-. Dijo preocupada.**

 **-Como era de esperase no lo tomo muy bien, pero bueno supongo que la resignación vendrá con el tiempo.- Marron no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada se sentía culpable.**

 **-No te pongas así, todo saldrá bien-. Consoló el peli lila.**

 **-Y si todos se oponen?-.**

 **-Si alguien nos quiere separar, agarra mi mano-. Trunks tomo la mano de Marron.-No te soltare jamás-.Él hijo de Bulma acaricio la mejilla de la chica para después atraer sus labios a los suyos. –No importa lo que venga Marron todo lo pasaremos juntos-. Susurro el peli lila aun sobre los labios de la chica.**

 ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.****-.*****-*-.*****-** ***-.*****-**

 **-Hola Bra!, has visto a Pan?-. Pregunto la rubia.**

 **-No, la estuve buscando en mi hora libre pero no la encontré-. Conto la peli azul.**

 **-Iré a buscarla-. Marron se disponía a seguir su camino pero Bra tomo de su brazo.**

 **-Marron has recibido más mensajes?-.**

 **-No, no he recibido más, acaso tu si?-.**

 **-…No! Claro que no!-. Contesto algo exaltada.**

 **-Segura?-.**

 **-Sí segura, anda ve a buscar a Pan yo iré a clase-. Amabas chicas comenzaron a alejarse.**

 **Marron miraba a Pan a lo lejos no parecía muy afectada ella platicaba y hasta reía con otras chicas aun así tomo el valor para acercarse.**

 **-Hola Pan-.**

 **-Hola-. Saludo la morena muy normal. –Me acompañas a la cafetería?-.**

 **-Claro-. –Pan supe lo de tú y Trunks-. Pregunto temerosa a provocar una crisis de depresión en su amiga pero ya era tarde lo había dicho.**

 **-Bueno si Trunks y yo nos dimos un tiempo-. Contaba tan quitada de la pena.**

 **-Qué?-. Marron no podía entender acaso Trunks le había mentido?.**

 **-Sí, él está teniendo una aventura-. Marron trago grueso el comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría.**

 **-No entiendo, él te dijo algo?-.**

 **-No fue necesario, él ahora está confundido pero yo sé que recapacitara y volverá conmigo-.**

 **-Y si no Pan? Y si en verdad el termino para siempre? No crees que también deberías tener presente esa posibilidad y empezar a hacerte a la idea, tal vez conocer a alguien más oh…- Con un tono brusco Pan la interrumpió.**

 **-Trunks es el único hombre que me importa y sé que tarde o temprano lo voy a tener a mi lado-. Pan hablo con un tono tan frívolo que hizo estremecer a Marron.-Nos vemos en la fiesta de Bra-. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla la hija de Videl dejando a Marron aun con esa horrible sensación.**

 ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.****-.*****-*-.*****-** ***-.*****-**

 **Goten estaba en los vestidores de chicos y escuchaba una conversación bastante interesante.**

 **-Que sé cree Marron para rechazarme de esa manera-. Gruñía Alan dado un puñetazo a los casilleros.**

 **-Y por lo menos te dijo porque?-. Preguntaba uno de sus amigos.**

 **-Sé perfectamente porque, pero no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados, mi plan aun no acaba-. Decía con malicia el ojo miel.**

 **-"de que habla? Más le vale no meterse con Marron"-. Pensó Goten.**

 **-Que haces chismosa?-. Goten dio un pequeño brinco al ser descubierto por Trunks.**

 **-SHHH! El imbécil de Alan hablaba de Marron-.**

 **-De Marron? Y que dijo?-.**

 **-Bueno algo de que ella lo bateo y que su plan no ha terminado-.**

 **-Claro él es el idiota que ha estado enviando esos mensajes-. Murmuro Trunks pero Goten pudo oírlo y desentendido pregunto.**

 **-Cuáles mensajes? De que hablas?-.**

 ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****

 **-Linda porque volviste tan pronto? preguntaba Bulma a su hija al verla entrar a la casa.**

 **-No me sentía muy bien mamá y decidí venir a casa antes-. Contesto Bra.**

 **-Pero estas enferma?-. Bulma angustiada se acercó a tocar la frente se su hija.**

 **-No solo estoy cansada, quiero subir a mi habitación-. Y sin más lo hizo casi corriendo por cierto.**

 **Bra caminaba de un extremo al otro de su alcoba. Cuando su celular timbro supo que era un mensaje y se quedó varios minutos observando antes de checarlo.**

 **"Te sucede algo? Porque no fuiste a clase? Por favor Bra contéstame, estoy preocupado-. Bra dio un profundo suspiro el mensaje era de Gohan y no era otro desagradable como el que recibió antes.**

 ****-.*****-.*****- FLASH BACK! **-.*****-.*****-.***

 **La linda Bra caminaba por el estacionamiento de la escuela checando su móvil de pronto se detuvo en seco al leer… "Bra Brief la chica linda, rica y popular, toda una destruye hogares! quien lo diría".**

 ****-.*****-.***FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-.*****-.*****-.***

 **Nuevamente el timbre de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

 **-Hay Gohan debe de creer que estoy enojada con él-. Decía tomando nuevamente su móvil pero desgraciadamente se equivocó.**

 **"oh linda Bra como reaccionara tu padre cuando se entere de la cercana relación que llevas con tu profesor? Y Gohan cuando sepa que cubriste a Trunks y Marron. Te han dejado sola Bra pero todo está en tus manos actúa como una verdadera amiga y dile a Pan el engaño de Marron…. Si lo haces prometo guardar tu secreto, no quieres arruinar la vida de Gohan, crees que le den trabajo con ese historial? No! la pregunta es Vegeta le perdonara la vida?". solo una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Bra sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer.**

 ****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-.*****-*-.*****-*-.*****-*-.*****-** ***-.*****-**

Lamento el suspenso! Pero la escuela me consume! D: pero el lunes no tengo clases (labor day!) así que le adelantare a la historia! Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews :*


	7. Difícil decisión

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Estas seguro?-.**

 **-Qué si, Alan fue el que te envió esos mensajes, que lo vas a defender?-. Decía algo indignado el peli lila.**

 **-No, pero no le encuentro sentido alguno-. Marron se quedó un poco pensativa. "Como Alan sabría lo de Bra y Gohan y él que ganaría con chantajear a Bra"- Pensó la rubia.**

 **-Pues yo estoy seguro que él fue y le voy a poner un alto-.**

 **-A que te refieres?-.**

 **-No dejare que ese imbécil te siga molestando-. Marron se sentía completamente protegida y eso le agradaba.**

 **-Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero ya ni siquiera he recibido más mensajes-. Marron se abrazó a Trunks quien se reusaba a ceder. –Por favor Trunks no le digas nada, no quiero que te metas en problemas, si-. Dijo suplicante.**

 **-Ya ya, no puedo con esa mirada-. Dijo poco convencido.**

 **-Gracias!-. Dicho esto la rubia premio al chico con un dulce beso.**

 **-La fiesta de Bra es mañana y…-. Trunks estaba algo temeroso de preguntar.-Crees que podamos ir juntos?-.**

 **-Juntos? -. Marron aun colgaba de sus hombros y él todavía tomaba de su cintura.**

 **-Bueno ya ha pasado poco más de una semana que rompí con Pan y…-**

 **-Yo todavía no he hablado con Pan y ella estará ahí, bueno la última vez que hable con ella de ti Pan estaba más que convencida de que ustedes volverías-.**

 **-tienes razón, fui muy impertinente-. Se retractó.-Es solo que en verdad muero por gritarle a todos que estamos juntos-. El chico retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de ella y la miraba con ternura.**

 **-Yo igual… solo hay que esperar un poco más-. Ella hacia lo mismo con el cabello en el rostro de él.**

 **-.-**-.-***-.-.*****-.-.*****-.-.*****-.-.*****-.-.*****-.-.*****-.-.****

 **-Porque estas tan contentas mamá?-. Pan veía a su madre como tarareaba mientras acomodaba la meza.**

 **-Bueno recuerdas cuando te dije que las cosas con tu papá se arreglarían?-.**

 **-No me digas por fin resorbieron sus problemas?-. Preguntaba entusiasmada y su madre solo sonreía. –"Aun no pero casi"- pensó la hija de Mr. Satán manteniendo la efusiva sonrisa.**

 ****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****

 **-Qué bueno que te veo! Donde estuviste toda la tarde?-. Bulma al ver a su hijo llegar.**

 **-Yo?.. Bueno estuve con Goten-. Mintió pues tanto el como Marron habían aprovechado que Krilin y 18 salieron de la ciudad.**

 **-Bueno, y has visto a tu hermana?-.**

 **-No, pensé que estaba en casa.-**

 **-Y lo estaba, estos últimos días se la ha pasado encerrada ni siquiera me ha ayudado con los preparativos de su fiesta pero acabo de subir a su cuarto y no estaba-.**

 **-Bueno ya vendrá, mientras mi papá no se entre de que salió sin permiso todo estará bien-. Apenas termino de hablar el joven Brief y se pudo escuchar.**

 **-MUJER! Donde está la niña?!-. Madre e hijo se dieron una pequeña mirada de complicidad.**

 ****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****

 **Videl sonreía al ver las llaves del auto sobre la mesita todo apuntaba a que su esposo ya había llegado a casa. La azabache subía las escaleras con dos copas de vino y con una mirada bastante seductora la cual perdió en el momento que encontró a Gohan… empacando!?.**

 **-Que haces?-. Cuestionaba sumamente sorprendida.**

 **-Donde esta Pan?-. Pregunto el Saiyajin sin dejar de empacar.**

 **-Salió, Pero que demonios haces!-. Grito furiosa dejando caer las dos copas al suelo. –Que me digas que haces porque estas empacando!?-. Videl empezó a empujar y jalonear a Gohan desesperadamente para impedir que siguiera empacando.**

 **-BASTA!-. Gohan la tomo por los hombros deteniendo sus golpes y dijo.- Me voy Videl, ya no puedo más ya no soy feliz y sé que tú tampoco. Te juro que cuando comenzamos lo nuestro pensé que sería para siempre. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que me equivoque no puedo seguir con esto -.**

 **-De que te diste cuenta? Que afuera hay miles de golfas que puedes hacerte feliz una hora al día!-. Exclamaba a gritos.**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías! -. Gohan cubría su rostro con frustración.-después hablare con Pan y los papeles del divorcio te llegaran pronto-. Gohan tomo su maleta y salió de prisa no tenía ánimos de pelear más.**

 **-Esto no se va a quedar así… tú me obligaste a llegar a esto-. Sentencio la ojo azul viendo como su esposo abandonaba la habitación.**

 ****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****

 **-Ya voy! Lo único que odio de estar sola en casa es tener que abrir la puerta-. Se quejaba la hija de 18 mientras alguien tumbaba la puerta a golpes.**

 **-Bra que haces aquí?-. Ni siquiera termino de hacer la pregunta cuando la peli azul se tumbó en sus brazos.**

 **-Por favor Bra dime algo, que te sucede? Porque lloras así?-. Marron muy angustiada ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse en el sofá.**

 **-Termine con Gohan para siempre… y no sé si pueda vivir sin él-.**

 **-Hay Bra-. Marron dio un pequeño suspiro y abrazo a su amiga con fuerza. –Pero porque? Digo moralmente hablando es lo correcto pero quien soy yo para hablar de moral-. Decía Marron una vez que Bra estaba más calmada.**

 **-Amor o lealtad… tú tomaste tu elección y yo la mía-. La pobre Bra aun limpiaba sus mejillas.**

 ****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-.-***-**

Espero les guste el capítulo! Gracias por su tiempo y espero leer sus reviews me encantan sus opiniones y saber que les gusta la historia. Aaaah y les tengo una sorpresa estén pendientes!. :*


	8. La verdad

Gracias a sakura 86, Maron, celestia carito, sayayinjessica y kabaguzjones por sus reviews! Espero les guste el capítulo. Y la sorpresa ya viene! (trabajo en ella) :* gracias por su tiempo!

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Como que no quieres fiesta?-.**

 **-Mamá ya te dije, no tengo humor para nada, además mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado-. Se reusaba Bra.**

 **-ya lo sé pero como tu papá y yo estuvimos fuera no fue posible festejarte como se debe y ya es tarde para cancelar, ya envié las invitaciones-. Bulma guiño un ojo a su hija y salió de la habitación dejando a Bra sin replica.**

 **.-**-..**-* *-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-***

 **-Mamá ya te dije que No! Quiero ir-. Pan se encontraba en su cama la noticia de que sus padres se divorciarían la tenía muy deprimida y a eso agregarle que Trunks no la había buscado.**

 **-Pero porque no!? Te hará bien distraerte un poco-. A pesar de la negación de su hija Videl seguía buscándole ropa para la fiesta pues le había insistido que fuera casi todo el dia.**

 **.-**-..**-* *-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-**-..**-***

 **-Qué te pasa? Pareciera que en vez de estar en tu fiesta estás en tu velorio-. Marron decía a su amiga quien no tenía cara de estar disfrutando la enorme fiesta que su madre había preparado.**

 **-De echo así me siento, le dije a mi mamá que no quería nada de esto pero ya sabes cómo es-.**

 **-Vamos Bra! Te ayudara-.**

 **-Oye y Pan?-.**

 **-No creo que venga-. Respondió la rubia.**

 **-Porque?-.**

 **-No lo sabes?-.**

 **-Saber qué?-.**

 **-Gohan y Videl se están divorciando-. Bra se quedó boca abierta después de haber terminado con Gohan pensó que él se quedaría con su esposa.**

 **-Tranquila, tú terminaste con él, no es tu culpa-. Consolaba Marron al percatarse del semblante de la peli azul.**

 **Desde una balcón Vegeta y su hijo observaban la fiesta que hay que mencionar estaba infestada de gente.**

 **-Y la nieta de Kakaroto? Pensé que la traerías-. Pregunto Vegeta sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada.**

 **Algo nervioso Trunks contesto –Pan y yo terminamos-.**

 **-oh vaya!-. Vegeta parecía algo interesado.**

 **-Crees que hice mal?-. Temeroso pregunto el peli lila.**

 **-Creo que es una buena chica… que se puede esperar siendo familia de Kakarato.-**

 **-Y de Marron… que piensas de ella?-. Vegeta dio una rápida mirada a su hijo y después a la susodicha.**

 **-La hija de Krilin y el androide?-. Pregunto serio a lo que su hijo asintió nervioso.**

 **-Creo que es demasiado linda para ser hija de Krilin y demasiado débil para ser hija de 18-. Dicho esto Vegeta se retiró de brazos cruzados y Trunks se quedó con una gran sonrisa en el idioma de su padre eso quería decir que le agradaba.**

 **-Pan viniste!-. Por fin algo de alegría se dibujaba en el rostro de la festejada.**

 **-La verdad no iba hacerlo pero mi mamá insistió, ella cree que voy a olvidar lo de su divorcio-. Bra trago grueso realmente se sentía culpable.**

 **-Sí, me acabo de enterar lo siento-.**

 **-No te preocupes no tiene nada que ver contigo son cosas de familia supongo-. Bra fingió una leve sonrisa, después de todo si había tenido algo que ver o por lo menos así se sentía ella.**

 **-Oye y Marron?-. Pregunto la morena viendo a todos lados.**

 **-No sé, juro que estaba aquí hace un momento-.**

 **.-**-.-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_***

 **-Pensé que no iríamos a la fiesta de Bra-. Dijo Héctor.**

 **-Pues si iremos-. Decía Alan sin dejar de conducir.**

 **-Pero que no dijiste que no querías ver a Marron-. Alegaba Héctor confundido.**

 **-Si Héctor, si! Ya sé que dije que no iríamos pero eso fue antes de que esto estuviera en mis manos-. Alan mostraba un CD a su amigo mientras manejaba apresuradamente.**

 **-Qué? La vas hacer de Dj en la fiesta de Bra?-.**

 **-hay que idiota! Mejor espérate a que lleguemos y ya verás-. La fría mirada de Alan no pronosticaba nada bueno.**

 **.-**-.-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_***

 **-Trunks es muy arriesgado estar aquí alguien puede vernos-. Se quejaba Marron mientras ella y Trunks se alejaban cada vez más de la fiesta.**

 **-Por favor quedémonos aquí un momento, mira que me fue sumamente difícil encontrar un rincón del jardín que no estuviera invadido por gente-.**

 **-Tu hiciste todo esto?-. Los ojos de Marron brillaban de alegría lo que veían era un lindo quiosco adornado con flores y luces.**

 **-Es para ti, te gusta?-.**

 **-Me encanta, pero porque?-.**

 **-Marron todo lo que hemos pasado solo me ha enseñado lo importante que eres para mí-. El peli lila tomo las manos de ella haciendo el momento más memorable.- sé que somos muy jóvenes para comprometernos pero… pero podrías aceptar este anillo de promesa? Es mí promesa contigo de que un día no muy lejano te convertiré en mi esposa.- Con una tierna sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas ella solo pudo brincar a sus brazos y decía una y otra vez.- si, si ,si-. Después de que Trunks coloco el lindo anillo en su mano.**

 **El momento no podía ser más perfecto la pareja compartían un lindo beso sobre el romántico quiosco… pero un desagradable alboroto termino con la linda escena .**

 **-Que fue eso?-. Marron parecía preocupada.**

 **-No sé, pero creo que algo paso en la fiesta deberíamos volver-.**

 **-Bra que pasa?-. Preguntaba Pan al momento que se detuvo la música.**

 **-No sé, supongo que debe ser obra de mi mamá-.**

 **-Oye Bra que ese que está en el lugar del Dj no es Alan?-. Dijo Goten apuntando al chico.**

 **-Mujer que es todo eso? A caso tú lo planeaste?-. Cuestiono Vegeta.**

 **-No yo no, pero creo que el Dj es amigo de Bra debe ser una sorpresa para ella-.**

 **Apenas volvieron, Trunks y Marron no entendían porque la música se había detenido y todos observaban la enorme pantalla que adornaba el patio después se dieron cuenta que una clase de video clip estaba a punto de empezar.**

 **.-**-.-**_* .-**_* VIDEO.-**-.-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-****

 **Todos aquí conocemos a Pan, Bra y Marron (a parecía una foto de las tres juntas y quien narraba era una voz de computadora) todos aquí sabemos que son amigas desde niñas y que las buenas amigas siempre quieren lo mejor para sus amigas. Pero bueno hablemos de la festejada (a parecía una imagen de Bra) Bra Brief una chica linda, alegre y definitivamente llena de virtudes desafortunadamente ser buena amiga no es una de ellas, aunque no es la única tal parece que la tierna Marron tampoco goza de esta virtud. (en ese momento Marron y Bra se dieron una rápida mirada ambas chicas voltearon a su alrededor Pan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma y casi toda la escuela estaba ahí). Para empezar las buenas amigas no sé quitan el novio o si Marron? (Marron cerro sus ojos con fuerza en esa pantalla se exhibía la foto del beso en el baile de ella y Trunks). Aunque tal vez este en un error y Bra si sea una buena amiga pues nunca conto a Pan del engaño que era objeto o tal vez nunca lo hizo porque también tenía cola que le pisaran. Eso de separar familias está mal pero es peor cuando es la familia de tu amiga lo que si no sé qué sea peor entre besar a tu maestro o al papá de tu amiga tu qué opinas Pan.(el video terminaba con otra imagen esta vez protagonizada por Bra y Gohan aunque en la misma situación que la pareja anterior).**

 **.-**-.-**_* .-**_* .Fin del Video.-**-.-**_* .-**_* .-**_* .-***

 **De alguna manera Marron y Bra ya se encontraban frente a Pan bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.**

 **-Por favor Pan déjanos explicarte-. Pedían ambas chicas.**

 **-Que me van a explicar! Que son unas falsas! Unas malditas! Ahora entiendo Marron! porque insistías con que saliera con alguien más CLARO! No querías sentirte culpable por haberte robado a mi novio -. Reclamaba la nieta de Goku.**

 **-Las cosas no son como tú piensas-. Bra trataba de calmar las cosas.**

 **-Ah no? Entonces me vas a decir que las fotos donde sales besándote con mi papá fueron obra de mi imaginación!-. Gritaba Pan.-ustedes se decían mis amigas! Cuando definitivamente son las peores personas que pude haber conocido en toda mi vida-. Esta vez los reclamos venían acompañados de lágrimas por parte de Pan.-Son unas golfas! Me dan asco-. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Pan antes de retirase pero venían con tanto odio y rencor que Bra y Marron se quedaron pasmadas solo viendo cómo se marchaba. Y las pobres pensaron que lo peor había pasado pero estaban muy equivocadas!...**


	9. Desenlacé 1

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Quiero a todos fuera de aquí-. Ordeno Vegeta a su hijo y él obedeció en seguida.**

 **Una vez que todos los invitados habían salido Vegeta empezó a caminar asía Bra y Marron que se encontraban de espalda a él.**

 **-Papá.. yo…-. Bra no pudo decir nada más antes de que su padre la abofeteara. Bulma solo desvió su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos trataba de sobrellevar la escena.**

 **-Tienes que irte, ahora-. Ordeno Trunks a Marron. El peli lila la tomo del brazo para llevarla a fuera aunque ella se resistía, no quería dejar a Bra.**

 **-En que estabas pensando Bra!-. Vegeta sujetaba a la chica de los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza.**

 **-Dinos que es mentira Bra-. Bulma se interpuso entre Vegeta y su hija logrando que la soltara.**

 **-No mamá es verdad, lo siento-. Confeso la peli azul.**

 **-Pero porque? Porque lo hiciste? Pan es tu amiga y Gohan es mucho mayor que tú. A caso él te hizo daño?-. Su amor de madre trataba de liberar de toda culpa a su hija.**

 **-No!-. Dijo exaltada.- yo empecé una relación con Gohan por mi propia voluntad y termine con ella para tratar de enmendar mi error… pero no me arrepiento de nada porque yo.. yo amo a Gohan.- Vegeta lleno de furia empujo a su esposa y golpeo una vez más a su hija esta vez con tal fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo tras la segunda bofetada.**

 **-Me avergüenzo de ti-. Aun desde el suelo Bra levanto un poco la mirada y con una mano sobre su mejilla logro ver el rencor de su padre en cada palabra.**

 **-.**.-.***-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.*****

 **-Súbete al auto voy a llevarte a tu casa-. Ordenaba Trunks.**

 **-Trunks sé que estás molesto pero…-. Marron dio un pequeño salto antes de entrar al coche ya que Trunks la interrumpió con un tono de voz fuerte.**

 **-Cállate Marron no quiero oírte!-. Trunks conducía sin voltear a verla.-Como fuiste capaz de cubrir a mi hermana en una estupidez tan grande-.**

 **-No podía meterme eran cosas de Bra-.**

 **-No podías meterte! Mi hermana se estaba acostando con un hombre15 años mayor que ella y tú no fuiste capaz de siquiera tratar de evitar tal estupidez!-. La voz de Trunks era cada vez más fuerte.**

 **-Tu hermana no es lo que tú crees-.**

 **-AH! Ahora vas a decirme que ella y Gohan no se acostaron-. Trunks se detenía frente a la casa de Marron.**

 **-Me duele ver que no creas en mí pero ojala que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y puedas creer en tu hermana-. La rubia salió del coche sin decir nada más. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Trunks.-Y a mí me duele ver que una vez más me mentiste-. Marron lo escucho de espaldas cuando quiso voltear el ya desaprecia en la carretera.**

 **Marron entro a su casa y una nueva guerra la esperaba.**

 **-Dijiste que entre tú y Trunks no había nada-. Dijo 18 apenas se abría la puerta.**

 **-Como puede ser posible que estés envuelta en algo tan desagradable como ocultar el engaño de Gohan y Bra-. Krilin también reprimía a su hija.**

 **-Mamá, Papá.. Yo-. Fue interrumpida.**

 **-Tu nada! Cállate y siéntate!-. Ordeno 18.**

 ***-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.*****

 **-Todo lo que me dices me parece tan difícil de creer-.**

 **-Pero es cierto, Todo! Absolutamente todo es cierto-. Pan lloraba en el regazo de su abuela Milk quien mientras la consolaba veía a Goku que también se encontraba consternado por todo lo que Pan les había platicado.**

 **-Anda Pan te llevare a casa, supongo que tienes mucho que hablar con tu madre-. Goku tomaba a su nieta del brazo.**

 **-No, yo no se lo quiero decir no puedo! Quiero quedarme aquí contigo abuelita, por favor-. Pan se aferraba de nuevo a Milk quien solo le dio una mirada de aprobación a su esposo para que soltara a su nieta.**

 **-Como esta Pan?-. Pregunto Goku a su esposa que bajaba las escaleras.**

 **-Ya se quedó dormida. Pero que pasa piensas salir?-. Pregunto Milk.**

 **-Tengo que ir a buscar a Gohan, Vegeta es capaz de cualquier cosa-.**

 ***-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.*****

 **Alan festejaba el gran golpe que había dado esta noche en un recurrido antro de la zona con su amigo Héctor.**

 **-No crees que te pasaste?-. Dijo Héctor después de brindar con Alan.**

 **-Te dije que Marron iba a pagar por haberme rechazado-. Alan sonreía con malicia.**

 **-Pues sí pero Bra que culpa tenia viste la cara de su papá además toda la escuela estaba ahí ella y Marron quedaron muy mal-.**

 **-Bueno si tienes razón, la cosa no era contra Bra, pero en el CD ya venía incluida y no podía hacer nada-.**

 **-Y a todo esto de donde sacaste ese CD?-.**

 **-Digamos que fue un regalo-. Alan aún mantenía la fría sonrisa.**

 ***-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.****-.**.-.*****

 **Que les pareció? Aún falta lo mejor! (o lo peor?). Déjenme su opinión y Gracias por su tiempo siempre se los agradeceré. :***


	10. Desenlacé 2

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Ya han pasado tres días por favor Bulma déjame verla-**

 **-Está bien-. Contesto Bulma ante la insistencia de Marron.- Pero solo un momento aprovechemos que Vegeta está entrenado-.**

 **Marron brinco de alegría y de inmediato entro a la casa. Caminaba de prisa al cuarto de Bra pero se encontró antes con alguien que no veía desde la destructiva fiesta de hace tres días.**

 **-Trunks!.. no pudo decir más el peli lila la evito sin un poco de tacto dejando a la ojo azul con la palabra en la boca. Marron dio un corto suspiro y siguió su camino igual que él.**

 **-Ya mamá no quiero discutir más-. Dijo Bra al escuchar la puerta abrirse.**

 **-No soy tu mamá-. La peli azul se bajó de su cama de inmediato y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.**

 **-Marron! Pero como entraste?-.**

 **-Tu mamá me dejo entrar, solo un momento tu papá está entrenado. Pero Bra que te paso!?-. Marron se quedó impactada al ver el rostro de su amiga. Tenía el labio partido y una mejilla muy lastimada.**

 **-Las cosas no están nada bien por aquí-. Respondió cabizbaja.-Has visto a Pan?-.**

 **-Lo intente pero Videl llamo a mi casa y… bueno mi mamá dice que por mi culpa la amistad de mi papá y el señor Goku se terminado.**

 **-Mi papá y el señor Goku también se pelearon hasta Goten y Trunks dejaron de hablarse-. Contaba Bra.**

 **-Sí supe del pleito de tu papá y Gohan-. Marron se arrepentía de haber abierto su bocota, Bra empezó a llorar.-No llores perdóname, no quise ser imprudente-.**

 **-No es eso-. Contesto despejando un poco su garganta.-Marron mis papás me van a enviar lejos-.**

 **-QUE! Porque? NO! Cuando?-.**

 **-Me voy mañana-.**

 **-Pero Bra faltan 4 meses para finalizar la escuela no pueden hacer eso íbamos a graduarnos juntas-.**

 **-Mi papá no va a dejar que vuelva a la escuela después de… pues de todo lo que paso.-**

 **-Pero Porque! A Gohan ya lo corrieron y..- Bra salto de inmediato interrumpiendo.**

 **-Lo corrieron!?-.**

 **-Hay pensé que ya lo sabias, perdón.-**

 **-Te das cuenta Marron de todo lo que eh ocasionado, cada vez me convenzo más de que lo mejor es que me vaya-.**

 **-No digas eso, que hare yo sin ti?-.**

 **-Creme tú también estarás mejor sin mí-. Las chicas se veían fijamente y justo cuando Marron iba a decir algo alguien abrió la puerta.**

 **-Dense prisa chicas Vegeta no tarda en volver-. Aviso Bulma cerrando la puerta de nuevo.**

 **-Dale esto a Gohan si?-. Bra daba un sobre a Marron.**

 **-Pero Bra no quiero que te vayas-. Chillo la rubia.**

 **-Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver-. Consoló la peli azul.-Ahora ya vete no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá mi papá si sabe que estas aquí-. Marron no respondía solo la miraba con tristeza. Solo una sonrisa dio Bra a su amiga antes de que se cerrara la puerta.**

 **-Que yo me vaya será lo mejor para todos… pero sobre todo para ustedes amigas ya verán-. Susurro Bra mirando con tristeza una foto suya y de sus dos amigas.**

 **.*.-.**-.*** *-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.***** ***-.****-.****-.***

 **-Marron? que haces aquí?-.**

 **-Solo vine a traerte esto-. Marron entregaba la carta a Gohan.**

 **-Que es esto?-.**

 **-Es de parte de Bra-.**

 **-BRA! has visto a Bra? como esta? hablaste con ella?!-. Gohan cuestionaba alarmado y muy preocupado.**

 **-Bueno.. ella.. ella-. Marron no sabia que decir.**

 **-ÉL la golpeo verdad?-. Gohan dio un puñetazo a la pared como gesto de frustración no soportaba pensar que Vegeta se atreviera a golpear a Bra por su culpa y él no pudiera defenderla.**

 ***-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.***** ***-.****-.****-.***

 **-Que quieres Goten?-. Recibía Videl de muy mala gana.**

 **-Soló vengo a ver a MI sobrina puedo?-. contesto con algo de ironía.**

 **-Rápido-. Ordeno haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.**

 **-Gracias, paso al baño y luego subo a verla-. Goten entro y ella se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele tan sin en cambio pero un nuevo llamado a la puerta la hizo pararse de nuevo.**

 **-tú que haces aquí!?-. Videl fruncía el ceño al ver a la nueva visita.**

 **-Vine a ver a Pan-. Alego Marron.**

 **-No te basta con todo el daño que tú y Bra ya han ocasionado a esta familia-.**

 **-Hay por favor no hables así que no te queda, no eres mejor que yo ni que Bra acaso crees que no te conozco Videl Satan.- Videl se sentía incomoda la mirada de Marron y sus palabra la ponían nerviosa.**

 **-No sé de qué me hablas-. Respondía con algo de altanería.- y ahora vete que no tienes nada que hacer aquí-. Marron se puso roja del coraje pero no pudo defenderse una tercera persona la interrumpió.**

 **-Ya oíste a mi mamá lárgate!-. Exigía Pan desde las escaleras.**

 **-Pan por favor solo dame un momento por favor Pan por nuestra amistad-.**

 **-Amistad? Y tú? Porque no pensaste tú en nuestra "amistad" antes de meterte con mi novio-.**

 **-Es que si tan solo me dejara hablar yo podría explicarte todo-.**

 **-No me interesa escucharte y si en verdad sientes algo de arrepentimiento, vete-. Pan finalizo su discusión y volvió a subir a su habitación.**

 **Marron empezó a caminar asía la salida cuando un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar a Videl decir.**

 **-Las buenas amigas no hacen eso Marron-. Marron se quedó un momento paralizada y después se dio media vuelta.**

 **-Fuiste Tú!** **! Verdad? -. Acrimino la rubia.**

 **-Creme yo no quería llegar a tanto, piénsalo después de todo mi hija era la más afectada pero tú y Bra me obligaron. Ustedes con sus estúpidos juegos de "yo te cubro tu me cubre hay si amigas" me orillaron a exhibirlas de esa manera-.**

 **-pero te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!-.**

 **-Yo? Yo no le quite el novio a mi amiga ni me metí con su papá-.**

 **-No pero si jugaste con los sentimiento de Pan de tú hija! No te importo lastimarla-.**

 **-Te equivocas yo hice lo que tenia que hacer para proteger a mí hija-.**

 **-NO! Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para protegerte a ti misma y seguir amargándole la vida a Gohan. Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya ahora mismo voy a decirle todo a Pan-.**

 **-Tú no vas a ningún lado-. Videl la jaloneo un poco deteniéndola.- Ya oíste a mí hija no quiere verte a demás jamás te creería-. Marron refecciono un poco, tenía razón ella no estaba en la mejor posición ante los ojos de Pan así que decidió ceder. Pero quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación, él si estaba decidido a confesarle todo a Pan.**

 **-No quiero ver a Nadie!-. Gritaba Pan desconsolada desde su cuarto.**

 **-Por favor bonita, soy Goten, solo 5 minutos-. Pan seco sus lágrimas no pudo reusarse a abril la puerta a su tío.**

 **-Ni te pregunto cómo estas verdad?-. Pan solo negó con la cabeza.-Pan sé que sientes que todos están en tu contra ahora pero..-Pan lo interrumpió.**

 **-Y cómo quieres que me sienta una de mis "amigas" se metía con mi papá y la otra me robaba a mi novio-.**

 **-Pan no solo ellas te ocultaron cosas, no es que quiera ponerte en contra de Videl pero ella también tiene mucho que ver en todo esto-. Goten explico a Pan del engaño de Videl y el chantaje del que eran objeto Marron y Bra.**

 **-Mi mamá? No digas tonterías mi mamá sería in capaz-. La morena no creía absolutamente nada.**

 **-Déjame contarte algo y tal vez cambies un poco de opinión-. Goten se sentó a lado de su sobrina.**

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤Flash back ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Vamos chicas! Muero de hambre-.**

 **-Goten aún no llevamos ni la mitad de la tarea y tú nos haces perder tiempo porque tienes hambre-.**

 **-Dispénseme señorita Bra! No sabía que usted no comía, con razón está toda flaca-.**

 **-Ya dejen de pelear! Goten ve a pedir tu comida para que podamos…-Marron se quedó muda y mirando a un solo punto en específico.**

 **-Qué te pasa?-. Preguntaron Goten y Bra pero cuando voltearon ellos también se quedaron mudos.**

 **-Mi hermano ya me había dicho que tenía sus sospechas de que Videl lo engañaba pero creí que era mentira, pero se le acabo la falsa-. Los tres chicos se escondían entre los autos del estacionamiento no querían que Videl los descubriera por cierto la hija de Mr. Satán se encontraba en uno de los balcones del restaurante muy bien acompañada de un tipo que de la manera que la besaba parecía ser amigo muy cercano.**

 **-NO!-. Gritaron las dos chicas deteniendo a Goten quien al parecer por su caminado quería reclamarle a Videl.**

 **-Qué hacen? Suéltenme!-.**

 **-Tu no vas a decir nada!-. Sentenciaron las dos chicas.**

 **-si quiere dile a Gohan y ya él sabrá que hacer. Pero tú no le dices nada a tus papas y mucho menos a Pan-. Marron decía a Goten.**

 **-Por favor Goten esto lastimaría mucho a Pan-. Goten acepto no muy convencido.**

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞFin del Flash Back ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

 **-Sé que ahora estas muy confundida pero todo lo que te dije es verdad si no me crees pregúntale a Gohan-. Pan seguía sentada tratando de asimilar todo lo que su tío le había confesado.**

 **-Toma-.**

 **-Qué es esto?-.**

 **-Bra se va hoy, Pan sé que es difícil olvidar lo que te hizo pero lee su carta, aunque sea lo último que hagas por ella-.**

 **-.**-.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.**.-.**.****

 **-Solo venia a decirte que ya me voy-. Bra se asomaba a la habitación de su hermano. Trunks ni siquiera se dignó en voltear a verla así que la chica solo dejo una carta sobre una mesita y se dio la vuelta para salir, cuando su hermano por fin le dirigió la palabra.**

 **-Cuídate, te voy a extrañar-. Bra sonrió un poco era la primera conversación que mantenía con su hermano desde hace ya cuatro días.**

 **.-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.****

 **-Quien iba a decir que lo nuestro duraría tan poco-. Marron suspiraba y retiraba el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular en la mano izquierda. Y es que su tristeza estaba justificada su amiga se iría lejos y probablemente no volvería a verla, Y Pan la odiaba, sus papas estaba muy enojados y Trunks… bueno Trunks no quería saber nada de ella.**

 **-Toma te la envía Marron, sé que te hubiera gustado despedirte de ella pero tienes que entender que todo lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal-. 18 entregaba una carta a su hija y esta se disponía a abrirla.**

 **.-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.** .-.**.****

 **Recuerden son 4 cartas una para Gohan otra para Trunks, para Pan y otra para Marron, afectaran esas cartas el rumbo de la historia!?. Ustedes que creen? Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Las cartas

sajajinjessica muchas gracias! que bueno que te agradara mas el trama, espero disfrutes el capitulo.

medalith, kabaguzjones, celestia carito gracias por los reviews!

BlissfulJess a mi también me gusta Gohan y Bra!

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 _"Se el esfuerzo con que lees mi carta, estoy consciente de que no merezco ninguna atención de tu parte después de todo lo que provoque. Pan lamento tanto a verte fallado quiero que sepas que nunca quise lastimarte, y que todo lo que hice fue por amor. Pan jamás lo hice por maldad nunca con la intención de perderte, sé perfectamente que jamás querrás volver a verme y aun que me duele lo acepto incluso sé que lo merezco. Te prometo por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos que jamás volveré a acércame a ti o a tu familia y tal vez sea mucho pedir pero ojala puedas perdóname algún día creme yo jamás me perdonare haberte herido. Ignórame, olvídame has lo que quieras yo siempre te querré. De corazón perdóname, es tan increíble ver la rapidez con la que se separaron nuestros destinos después de haber sido tan unidos"._ **Pan presiono la carta contra su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.-Hay Bra-. Susurro muy despacio¨.**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ

 **"** _entenderás que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, lastimamos a muchas personas, sin embargo no quiero que me mal interpretes sin pensarlo dos veces te digo que no me arrepiento de haber sido tuya, te entregue todo de mí y de eso jamás me arrepentiré. Sé que ya eres libre y con todo el dolor de mi alma te ruego que no me busques. Seguiré mi camino y quizás algún día pueda decir que deje de quererte aunque se perfectamente que te querré siempre. Ojala puedas comprender esta despida que, a pesar de que el amor nos une, nos separa la vida._ **–Tal vez tengas razón y el amor no siempre es suficiente-. Melancólico Gohan guardo la carta seguramente sería el último recuerdo que tendría de Bra.**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ

 _"Trunks entiendo que te molestara mis acciones no fueron muy inteligentes y maduras pero las tuyas tampoco lo están siendo, no debes culpar a Marron por mis errores y muchos menos por los tuyos, la estas dejando morir sola por algo que ambos hicieron, el hecho de que te molestaras conmigo no justifica que dejaras a Marron afrontar sola la ola de castigo y culpa de la que ha sido víctima no lo merece ella te quiere te eligió a ti por encima de todo incluso de su mejor amiga y me duele decírtelo pero te estas comportando como un patán espero que refecciones y que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde."_ **–Bra tiene razón soy un cobarde, pero no pienso seguir siéndolo no más-. Dijo decidido el peli lila.**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ

 **-Donde estabas mamá? Pensé que estabas muy deprimida por el divorcio-. Pan sorprendía a Videl.**

 **-Bueno… yo.. Pues tampoco me quedare encerada para siempre o si?-.**

 **-Quiero preguntarte algo, tú ya sabias lo de Marron y Trunks?-. Videl estaba algo ebria pero la pregunta la hizo despertar.**

 **-Quien te lo dijo?-. Exaltada y debido a las copas de más ella sola se echó de cabeza.**

 **-Entonces es cierto! Porque no me lo dijiste!-.**

 **-Pan tienes que entender solo trataba de protegerte-.**

 **-Protegerme?! O solo tratabas de retener a mi papá a tu lado?!-.**

 **-El tratar de retener a tu padre también lo hice por ti! Incluso yo no sabía absolutamente nada de Marron y Trunks lo descubrí sin querer y si no te lo dije fue porque quería saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar esas dos, que se decían tus amigas-.**

 **-Es cierto que Marron y Bra me ocultaron cosas pero no me queda duda que lo hicieron para intentar no lastimarme en cambio a ti no te importo lo que yo sentiría solo querías aprovechar todo a tu conveniencia-.**

 **-No me digas que ahora vas a perdonarlas y a ponerte en mi contra Pan soy tu madre!-.**

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que mi padre al fin se librara de ti-. Pan salió furiosa de la casa y caminaba tan de prisa que no se percató de la presencia de la persona con la tropezó.**

 **-Trunks? Que haces aquí?-.**

 **-Pan sé que te hice mucho daño y por eso no te pido que seamos amigos, solo quiero que sepas que reconozco mi culpa y que lo lamento-. Pan se dio vuelta no podía siquiera ver a Trunks a la cara era mucho aun su enojo.-Entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo debo ser la última persona a la que quieres ver-. Resignado Trunks comenzó a alejarse cuando.**

 **-Espera puedo pedirte un favor?-. Pidió Pan a lo que el peli lila acepto?.**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ

 **"** _Realmente espero que las cosas se mejoren para tí..Amiga, eres tan valiente escogiste el amor y sé que lucharas por el y aunque no comparto del todo tu decisión siempre seré feliz si tú lo eres. Marron quisiera seguir siendo tu amiga. Siempre estuviste a mi lado y desearía hacer lo mismo por ti pero tienes que entender. Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte decirte que busco el perdón de Pan y continuar nuestra amistad jamás me ayudaría a conseguirlo. No quiero lastimar a nadie más por eso me voy y aun si me quedara nuestra despedida sería inevitable. Gracias Amiga por todo lo que vivimos juntas… que seas muy feliz."_ **-Después de todo tomaste una decisión, tú respetaste la mía y yo respetare la tuya… amiga-.**

 **Que le habrá pedido Pana trunks?**

 **Perdonara Pan a Bra o ha Marron?**

 **Gracias por leer casi llegamos al final. :D :***


	12. Los sucesos

**Siento la tardanza pero estuve muy MUY! Enferma! :(**

 **Gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus reviews. Ahora usare ente espacio para explicar a mis lectores de "Sé que volverás" no iba a contárselos pero no soporto que sufran:* la historia no acaba aquí bueno "Sé que volverás" si pero su secuela esta próxima! Porfavor no sufran ni me reclamen solo sean pacientes. Los quiero! Gracias!**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ vღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Marron puedes bajar? Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo-. Su madre apenas cerraba la puerta y Marron se quejaba.- Hay otra vez, estoy cansada de escuchar los mismos reclamos de siempre-. Sin muchos ánimos la chica obedeció y bajo a la sala. Lo que se encontró en el camino le era casi imposible de creer.**

 **-Trunks?.. que haces aquí?!-.**

 **-Marron me he comportado como un imbécil y yo espero que puedas perdóname-. El peli lila se acercó a ella y tomo su mano.-perdón por haberte dejado sola Marron por no haberte defendido, pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado-. Cuando su tierno beso termino ella lo abrazo con fuerza y dijo.- Me hiciste tanta falta!-.**

 **-Y tú a mí, por eso vine quiero hablar con tus padres y que sepan que no estás sola y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos-.**

 **-Ellos están esperándome en la sala-. Trunks rompió el abrazo con delicadeza y los dos empezaron a caminar asía la sala.**

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-** **No puede ser posible hace casi un mes que me mude y aún no he podido terminar de desempacar-. Bra se desplomaba sobre su cama el solo hecho de pensar en todo lo que tenía que acomodar la hacía sentirse exhausta. Pero su comodidad no puro mucho alguien llamaba a su puerta.**

 **-Quien puede ser? Ya es tarde!-. Pensaba la heredera de Bulma.**

 **Bra parpadeaba una y otra y otra vez… sin respuesta alguna por parte de su cuerpo era tanta la impresión que no podía moverse ni hablar y parecía que a la otra persona también le pasaba lo mismo hasta que… hasta que la morena la jalo y la abrazo con fuerza entonces Bra dijo.**

 **-Pan!? Pero que haces aquí!-.**

 **-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca Bra-. Pan le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.**

 **-De que hablas?-.**

 **-Quiero escuchar de tu boca que me elegiste a mí, que en verdad te importa nuestra amistad y que estas dispuesta a reparar los daños-. Bra solo la observaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.-No es así Bra? Cambiaste de opinión? No decidiste ser me leal?-. Pan parecía empezar a interpretar el silencio de Bra… pero se equivocaba.**

 **-Claro que si Pan, pienso hacer todo lo posible para recuperar tu confianza y cariño-. Las palabras de Bra conmovieron tanto a la nieta de Goku que no pudo detener su llanto.**

 **-Mi cariño jamás lo has perdido-. Las chicas volvieron a abrazarse.- y creo que nunca lo perderás-. Afirmo Pan.**

 **-Ahora cuéntame que haces aquí como supiste mi dirección?-. Bra limpiaba su rostro y Pan hacia lo mismo para después empezar a contarle.**

 **-No solo encontré tu dirección y me mudare al piso de abajo también tú preparatoria a la que también me inscribiré-.**

 **-Qué!? Vas a mudarte aquí vas a entrar a la escuela-. Bra parecía muy sorprendida pero feliz.**

 **-Mi abuelito Satán fue quien me lo propuso después de la horrible discusión con mi mamá. Me entere que tenía un amante y de muchos más engaños y amo a mi papá y estoy decidida a perdonarlo pero necesito tiempo mucho más tiempo-. Algo cabizbaja Pan se sentó en un sofá. Bra tomo valor y le dijo.**

 **-Pan yo, yo.. yo jamás volveré a buscar a tu padre te lo…-. Pan la interrumpió.**

 **-Lo sé, leí tu carta Bra y creo en ti eso hacen las amigas-. Las chicas unían sus manos y sonreían.**

ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Trunks te quieres apresurar!-. Marron grito para apresurar a su novio quien aún seguía arriba arreglándose.**

 **Marron se asomó al balcón y al tiempo que disfrutaba de aquella hermosa vista no puedo evitar reflexionar en todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su vida.**

 **-"Hace 1 año que Trunks y yo nos mudamos juntos"-. Pensaba con alegría después un recuerdo con algo más de nostalgia vino a su mente.-"Y hace 4 años que no sé nada de Bra y mucho menos de Pan"-. Marron dio un suspiro y después dijo.-Pero esto es lo que yo elegí mi vida a lado del hombre que amo, hoy Trunks y yo nos graduamos de la universidad y estoy convencida que este es solo el primer paso de toda una vida juntos-. Marron quiso acariciar el anillo de promesa que Trunks le había obsequiado hace poco más de 4 años entonces se percató de que no lo tenía así que quiso darse la vuelta para ir por el pero…**

 **-Te vez hermosa-. Trunks la tomaba de la cintura la había sorprendido justo cuando ella quiso darse la vuelta.**

 **-Y tú te vez guapísimo, no esperaba menos después de todo lo que te tardaste-. Marron decía riendo mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de él.**

 **-Siento la tardanza es que yo-. Trunks parecía nervioso.- yo.. yo quería-. Marron recordó su anillo y entonces lo interrumpió.**

 **-Espera tengo que ir por mi anillo lo olvide-. Una vez más Trunks la detuvo esta vez sujetándola del brazo.**

 **-Ya no lo necesitaras-. Le dijo el peli lila.**

 **-De que hablas? Es mi anillo de promesa, el que tú me diste-.**

 **-Te digo que ya no lo necesitas porque…-. Trunks se arrodillo ante ella con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos la cual contenía un precioso anillo que Trunks le ofrecía.-porque ahora quiero que uses este, Marron te quieres casar conmigo?-.**

 **La chica cubrió su rostro y después de tomar aire contesto.**

 **-Claro que acepto-. Trunks coloco el anillo a su ahora prometida después la pareja festejaba su compromiso entre lágrimas y besos.**

 **-Te amo Marron-. Trunks acariciaba el rostro de la chica mientras le confesaba todo su amor.**

 **-Y yo a ti-. Marron acariciaba el cabello de él y sin ninguna duda dijo.-Y no me arrepiento de nada-. Marron atrajo el rostro de Trunks al suyo mientras él hacía lo mismo con su cintura para poder corresponder al beso que al principio fue suave y tierno después Fuerte y apasionado.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Casi el final! No se lo pierdan… gracias por leer!


	13. El paso del tiempo

**En verdad lamento TANTO la tardanza! :C según yo ya estaba mejorando de salud pero volví a enfermarme. pero gracias a Dios ya ahora si estoy mejorando :D**

 **Maron gracias por preguntar :* y sobre la otra historia yo también quería hacerlo así de emoción! pero ustedes parecías muy tristes y algunos hasta un poco molestos D: pero ya no importa ahora al pendiente para la tercera parte :D**

 **Son wow creo que nunca había leído un review más lindo gracias!. y sobre escribir en english no lo sé y sinceramente no esta en mi planes. el español es fantástico!.**

medalith gracias y un beso para ti también :*

kabaguzjones, celestia carito y Ferunando Gracias por su tiempo! :* :*

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Aw Marron te vez tan linda-.**

 **-Gracias Pares, y gracias por estar aquí creo que eres mi única dama de honor-. Esto último parecía más un lamento por parte de la novia que un simple comentario.**

 **-No pensemos en cosas triste, es tú boda! El mejor día de tu vida-. Pares animaba a su amiga.**

 **-Tienes razón hoy uno mi vida a la de Trunks para siempre-. Marron se veía optimista al espejo y de repente.**

 **-Marron, Pares! Dense prisa todo esta listo-. Apresuro 18.**

 **-Te espero abajo-. Pares se adelantó dejando a la linda novia aun observándose al espejo.**

 **-Estoy feliz sin duda alguna pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme incompleta-. Marron dio un gran suspiro y tomo su ramo para después salir de la habitación. La Futura señora Brief caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta la recepción cuando una voz la detuvo.**

 **-No pensaras casarte sin tu dama de lujo verdad!?-.**

 **-BRA!?-. Marron corrió despavorida para encontrarse con la peli azul.-Viniste!-.**

 **-No podía faltar a la boda de mi hermano con la novia más guapa del mundo-. Bra acomodaba el vestido de su amiga. Para Marron fue inevitable dar un visitado como si alguien más viniera con la peli azul y Bra lo noto.**

 **-Ella no vino-. Dijo Bra.**

 **-La has visto?-.**

 **-Sí, las cosas.. las cosas han mejorado entre nosotras-.**

 **-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso-. Marron era sincera en sus palabras pero también lo era en sus sentimientos para ser el día de su boda su semblante no era el más feliz.**

 **Bra levanto el rostro de su amiga y dijo.-Vamos amiga te rubia asintió y sonrío.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥

 **-Respira, Respira!-. Trunks hacia respiraciones raras mientras ayudaba a su esposa a bajar del auto.**

 **-VEGETA! Quieres darte prisa con la pañalera!-. Bulma apuraba a su esposa quien venía hasta atrás con varias molestas de ropa del bebé.**

 **-Pues cuantos bebés piensa tener Marron-. Se quejaba el Príncipe ya que su esposa lo había hecho cargar más de 4 pañaleras.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **Los minutos le parecían horas al peli lila que esperaba impaciente noticias de mujer y su hijo o hija. Solo minutos antes de que el doctor entrara su padre se acercó y le dijo.**

 **-Es un niño y los dos está perfectamente bien-. Trunks sintió un gran alivio tras las palabras de su padre.**

 **-Doctor como esta mi nuera?-. Bulma se abalanzaba sobre el doctor.**

 **-Todo salió bien ella y el bebé están bien-.**

 **-Puedo verlos?-. Pidió ansioso el hijo de Vegeta.**

 **Trunks jamás había visto algo más lindo hasta el día de hoy. Ver a su esposa y a su hijo por primera vez era la imagen que guardaría en su memoria para siempre. Trunks se acercó y simplemente con miradas él y su esposa se decían lo felices que estaban. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos solo pudo decir.-es perfecto…-.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥

 **-Hola Uub-.**

 **-Hola Bra-.**

 **-Venía a ver a Pan-.**

 **-Pasa ella está arriba, yo tengo que salir pero te quedas en tu casa-. Bra asintió y subió muy contesta en busca de su amiga.**

 **-Como está la gorda más hermosa del mundo!-. Bra entraba a la habitación saludando con una voz graciosa misma que desapreció al ver a su amiga sobre el sofa quejándose. –Que pasa Pan?!-. Pregunto alarmada la peli azul.**

 **-Nada estoy bien-. Pan trago grueso y empezó a reincorporarse.**

 **-Estás segura?-.**

 **-Sí, solo fue un pequeño dolor, Bra yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte-. Pan hablaba con dificultad.**

 **-Me lo dirás después porque ahora te llevare al hospital-.**

 **-NO BRA! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante-. Pan se reusaba incluso no permitió que su amiga la ayudara a pararse pero..-AY! Que esto-. Dijo muy alarmada la azabache.**

 **-Pan creo que se te rompió la ía Bra boca abierta.**

 **-Mejor si te digo después llévame al hospital-.** ❥ ღ

 **Gohan tropezaba con medio mundo mientras despavorido caminaba entre los pasillos del ese enorme hospital.**

 **-Gohan?-.**

 **-Bra?!- todo parecía olvidársele al saiyajin y para que eso sucediera solo hacía falta ver aquellos lindos ojos celestes. Entonces la realidad lo golpeo y más serio pregunto.**

 **-Pan? Como esta Pan?-.**

 **-Tranquilo Videl esta con ella y ya llame a Uub, viene en camino-. Bra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco la mirada de él era tan directa y tal y como lo había hecho todos estos años tuvo que huir. Le era imposible estar tanto tiempo cerca de aquel hombre.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥

 **-Pero que guapo!-. Marron jugaba con su bebe quiere era idéntico a su padre su pelo lila, sus ojos azules y esa inconfundible mirada de su abuelo Vegeta.**

 **-Vamos Tristán tienes que despertar tus abuelos nos están esperando-. Él bebe no paraba de bostezar.**

 **-Puedes creer que hoy cumple 3 meses?-. Trunks abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda y con sus rostros muy cerca orgullosos veían a su hijo.**

 **De un momento a otro ella se dio la vuelta y pregunto.**

 **-Trunks eres feliz?-.**

 **-Jamás he sido más feliz en mi vida, porque Marron tu no lo eres?-. Temeroso por su respuesta la abrazaba de la cintura.**

 **-Cómo no voy a ser feliz teniendo a los dos hombres que más amo a mi lado-.**

 **-Te amo Marron-. Le susurro el peli lila antes de besar sus dulces labios.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Aww Bra no tenías que molestarte-. Pan tomaba el obsequio que su amiga le daba.**

 **-Mi sobrina cumple un mes no iba a venir con las manos vacías-.**

 **-Y dime Bra ya encontraste departamento para quedarte en Japón?-.**

 **-Sí, además no aguantaría ni un día lejos de mis sobrinos-.**

 **Algo dudosa Pan pregunto.-Y como está el bebé de Trunks y Marron?-.**

 **-Bien, hace 1 semana cumplió 3 meses-.**

 **-Que bien-. Dijo con sinceridad.**

 **-Oye Pan que era eso que querías decirme cuando nació Paris?-.**

 **-Es cierto no había tenido el tiempo de decírtelo pero ya es hora-. Bra miraba con mucha intriga a Pan no sabía de qué podría tratarse aquello que su amiga quería decirle con tanta insistencia.**

 **-Bra.. Bra tu aun quieres a mi papá?-. La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Bra.**

 **-Pan.. Pan.. Pan no entiendo?-.**

 **-En simple tú aún quieres a mi papá? Solo dime si o no?-.**

 **Bra bajo la mirada y con sinceridad contesto.-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo-. Bra se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver a su amiga ella esperaba que esta estuviera molesta pero al contrario Pan sonreía.**

 **-Bra quiero que tú y mi papá estén juntos porque sé que se quieren de verdad-.**

 **-De que hablas Pan, ha pasado tanto tiempo y..-. Su amiga la interrumpió.**

 **-Y él también te sigue queriendo lo sé, lo veo y también veo como ambos sufre por no poder estar juntos y eso me hace sentir culpable. Mi mamá incluso a empezado una nueva vida y tiene una pareja yo me he casado y he formado mi propia familia no quiero ser egoísta-. La nieta de Goku camino asía su amiga y tomo su mano.-Lo único que me hace falta para ser completamente feliz es que ustedes dos sean felices-.**

 **-Hay Pan-. Bra la abrazo con fuerza.**

 **-Aun que me costara algo de trabajo decirte mamá-. Pan y Bra morían de risa.** ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ღ

Muy cerca del final! gracias.


	14. Nunca nadie nos va a separar

**kabaguzjones,** espero lo disfriutes.

 **Medalith:** se a lo que te refrieres para mi escribir también es un momento de relax del colegio y me alegra ayudar a que encuentres un momento de descanso.

 **sakura 86** _ gracias por el buen deseo :*

 **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **-Papá como enamoraste a mamá?-. Pregunto el pequeño Tristán de 6 años.**

 **-Bueno.. bueno.. veras tu mamá y yo nos conocimos muy chicos y desde entonces nos enamoramos. Pero porque me preguntas eso?-. Trunks no pudo evitar reír un poco pues la pregunta de su hijo lo había tomado por sorpresa.**

 **-Es que yo estoy enamorado-. Su inocencia era más que encantadora.**

 **-Enserio! Y sé puede saber quién es esa niña que te ha robado el corazón?-. Preguntaba aun riendo.**

 **-No voy a decirte pero mañana iré a su fiesta de cumpleaños-. El mini Trunks sonreía con ternura.**

 **-Y supongo que ya tienes su regalo verdad? Tiene que ser algo lindo si ella realmente es especial su regalo debe ser muy especial-.**

 **-Sip, mi mama me ayudo a escoger su regalo-.**

 **-Que bien seguramente esa princesa caerá rendida al verte-. Trunks asía cosquillas a su hijo quien no paraba de reír.- Ahora galán tienes que dormir para que mañana estés muy guapo para la fiesta de tu amiga-. El hijo mayor de Bulma beso la frente de su hijo y lo arropo con cariño antes de abandonar su habitación.**

 **-Puedes creer que tú hijo está enamorado-. Trunks decía a su esposa al entrar a la habitación.**

 **-Claro que lo puedo creer, me rogo casi 2 semana enteras para que lo llevara a la fiesta de esa niña-.**

 **-Debe de ser linda-. Trunks empezaba a besar el cuello de Marron y ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Una vez que ambos se recostaron sobre la cama se unieron en un beso que al principio fue suave y después fuerte y sensual. ❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ v❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **❤ ❥❥ v❥**

 **-Espera Tristán!-. Marron trato de detener a su pequeño hijo quien apenas bajaba del auto corrió al interior del salón de fiesta.**

 **Cuando ella también entro vio a su hijo acercarse con una pequeña niña quien por su esponjado vestido y su linda corona era evidente que ella era la cumpleañera.**

 **-Mami le das su regalo a Paris?-. Pido el pequeño peli lila.**

 **Marron se inclinó a la altura de los pequeños y quedo boca abierta la pequeña era tan lida. Tenía el pelo negro , su ojos grandes y del mismo color y su piel tan blanca como la nieve y ese tierno rostro solo podía recuérdale a..**

 **-Paris ven haca tienes que..- La mujer que tomo del brazo a la pequeña también quedó inmóvil al toparse con la rubia.**

 **-Pan?-. Marron se puso de pie y camino un poco hacia la morena quien no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás.**

 **-que haces aquí Marron?-. La pregunta de Pan fue contestada por otra personita que por cierto era idéntica a ella.**

 **-Mamá ella es la mamá de Tristán-. Dijo la pequeña Paris.**

 **-Pan yo no sabía, entiendo que quieras que me retire-. Pan quiso decir algo ante el comentario de Marron pero los dos pequeños se le adelantaron.**

 **-NOO-. Tristán y Paris decían al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Mamá verdad que Tristán y su mamá pueden quedarse? Verdad que si?!-. Paris pedía casi suplicando.**

 **-Claro que sí-. Apenas dijo eso tanto su hija como el pequeño se echaron a correr felices.**

 **-Sí quieres puedo dejar a Tristán y volver por él después?-.**

 **-Eso no es necesario Marron, sabes París siempre se la pasa hablando de Tristán pero jamás imagine que se tratara de tu hijo-.**

 **-Tristán hace lo mismo, tengo que decirte que Paris lo tiene más que enamorado-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa misma que fue empañada por la respuesta de Pan.**

 **-Qué ironía verdad?-. Tras ese comentario el ambiente fue algo tensó.**

 **Llena de valor Marron dijo.-Lo que es irónico es que después de todo este tiempo yo jamás tuviera el valor de buscarte y de frente decirte…- Marron separo frente a Pan para que esta no evitara verla.-Perdóname Pan… me perdonas?!-.**

 **Pan dio un gran suspiro y su ceño se suavizo al decir.-Claro que te perdono… de echo creo que lo hice desde hace mucho-.**

 **-enserio?-. Marron estaba completamente conmovida.**

 **-Supongo que fue cuando conocí a Uub que me di cuenta que todo en esta vida pasa por algo y que lo mío con Trunks jamás hubiera funcionado y más cuando Paris nació entonces entendí que el rencor no sirve de nada-.**

 **Sin más Marron la abrazo y ninguna de las dos sabían cuánto deseaban ese abrazo hasta que sucedió.**

 **-Gracias… amiga-. Le dijo Marron aun durante el abrazo.**

 **-solo te pido tiempo, no me pidas demasiado por favor-. Pidió Pan. ❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ**

 **Era una hermosa tarde de otoño. Uub y Trunks hacían bromas sobre sus hijos jamás imaginaron que Tristán y Paris realmente estuvieran enamorados. Pero el tiempo lo probaba ya tenían 12 años y seguían tan inseparables como cuando tenían 6.**

 **-Bra ya se tardó crees que venga?-. Dijo Marron.**

 **-Claro que vendrá, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarnos-. Pan sonreía de oreja a oreja sin motivo alguno.**

 **-Y tu porque sonríes así?-. Pregunto la esposa de Trunks.**

 **-Yo? Por nada y tú? No creas que no me he dado cuenta lo feliz que andan tú y Trunks-. Pan empezaba a poner nerviosa a su amiga pero la llegada de la peli azul la salvo.**

 **-Hola chicas! Siento llegar tarde pero Gohan tenía trabajo pendiente y perdimos mucho tiempo en la oficina-. Se excusó la heredera de Bulma Brief.**

 **-Y mi papá?-.**

 **-Se quedó afuera con Trunks y Uub-.**

 **-Qué bien así ya puedes decirnos que es eso tan importante que querías contarnos-.**

 **-Sí ya dinos! Además yo también tengo algo que contarles.-. Confeso Marron.**

 **-Y yo también!-. Dijo Pan.**

 **Las tres chicas se veían entre ellas sonrientes incluso con las mejillas rosadas.**

 **-Bueno estoy embarazada!-. Marron, Bra y Pan quedaron impactadas las tres tenían la misma sorpresa.**

 **-No puede ser me lo juras!?-. Bra parecía la más sorprendida pero no la más feliz porque tanto Marron como Pan se felicitaban.**

 **-Si yo acabo de enterarme, al parecer tengo 2 meses-. Pan acariciaba su vientre.**

 **-No puede ser yo también tengo 2 meses -. Feliz decía Marron. Después tanto la rubia como la morena voltearon a ver a la peli azul.**

 **-Les gane! Tengo 4 meses-. Bra abrió su abrigo pues debajo de él guardaba su pequeña barriga algo abultada.**

 **Las tres se abrazaban, gritaban y saltaban festejando la gran alegría que las invadía.**

 **-estamos locas-. Dijo Pan y Marron asintió sonriente.**

 **-No, solo somos felices juntas…AMIGAS-Bra tomo la mano de sus dos amigas y juntas dijeron.**

 **-Y nunca nadie nos va a separar-.❥** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **ɞღ** **ɞ** **ɞɞFINღ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ** **❥ɞღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ** **ღ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥❥** **ɞ** **ღ**

 **Gracias! Por su LEALTAD! haha. Y espero sigan leyendo mis historias por ahora la única activa es "hasta que llego él" pero no por mucho tiempo vienen muchas más! :***


End file.
